The Dragon and The Dog
by WolvenTemptress
Summary: He rescued her long ago and now in the present they fight the same foe. He a mighty dog demon and she a elegant dragon.With friends they fight the call of duty and the call of their hearts. Together they are united yet broken. Each will complete the other
1. Battles and Rescues

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Chhh….I wish)

Chapter 1: Battles, Rescues, and Returns

"Die Naraku!!!" Inuyasha yelled raising tetsiega (SP). Kagome raised her bow and shot her sacred arrow into the hanoyu's (sp) powerful attack.

Sango rode in front of Miroku on the back of Kirara.

"Miroku!!" Miroku threw a sutra as they dodged one of Naraku's many growing arms.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed as a limb went through his chest. She raised her bow once more and looked at Naraku.

"You're going down!!" Tears streamed from her eyes as the arrow released and purified his left shoulder. Kagome flew backward and was caught by Kouga (sp).

"Hey mutt!! You almost let Kagome get hurt!!"

Now Inuyasha was readying another attack as Naraku reformed his body.

Now the group stood together. Kouga's pack stood beside him. Inuyasha stood beside Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder. Sango sat atop Kirara and Miroku stood beside her. The last member of their group was Lord Sesshomaru. An arrogant smirk graced his face as he unsheathed Tokijin (sp).

Suddenly there was an explosion sending most of them to the ground. Sesshomaru was the only left standing. As they recovered they saw Naraku disappear along with Kohaku, Kagura, and Kanna.

Sesshomaru glared at the spot where his enemy had been.

"Useless half-breed." The group had regained themselves and were now looking at the very thing.

"He got away again!!" Shippo whined and stomped his feet on the ground.

"Inuyasha? Now what?" Kagome asked.

"Feh. We go after the coward!!" Kagome looked at him tiredly.

"We should rest first."

"What!!! No!! Naraku will get away!!" Kouga snorted at this statement.

"Incase you haven't noticed mutt face, he's already gone!! No thanks to you!!" Inuyasha glared at the wolf.

"You wanna repeat that wolf? Unlike you I was here the whole time!!"

Kouga and Inuyasha proceeded in their glaring contest as the other set up camp.

Everyone sat around the fire talking quietly. They had all agreed a short term treaty until the evil demon was defeated considering they had most of the jewel.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! Lord Sesshomaru!! Look at the flowers I found!!" A little brown headed girl ran toward him with a green imp following close behind.

"RIN!! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to hear of your stupid findings!!" Jakken scolded. The stoic Lord ignored them. He continued his gaze on the night sky.

"Naraku. I will defeat you." He promised himself. The rest of the evening was rather boring and the next morning they set out again trailing the stench of their enemy.

Most of them were happy to be off again but some were still sulking. (CoughInuyashaCough) They walked through a busy village when they came upon a band of thieves.

They were laughing and cutting up then they were throwing a girl around recklessly. She was tired and dirty looking. Her blonde hair was messy and her blue eyes were dull from lack of sleep. Sango and Kagome were about to interfere when a little boy's voice rang out.

"Leave my sister alone!!" He yelled. He was trying to hold an over sized sword over his head. He looked different from his sister though. He had dark brown hair and eyes like orange fire. One of the bandits smacked the boy down and he began to cry.

"Serim!!" The girl screamed. A man hit her over the head when another woman was pulled into view.

"Hannah!!" The older girl screamed angrily. She struggled in the man's arms as he hugged her close smelling her scent. The boy looked about seven, the first girl about ten and the last about sixteen.

The large group was about to take action when the oldest girl took action. She leaned far over pulling the man over her back then pulled her tied hands out and let a mans sword cut them. She turned and did an upper cut breaking a man's nose then kicked out hitting two others in the process. Soon the whole camp was upon her and she was knocking them over like blades of grass.

Hannah stood and ran to her sister just as the elder held a man above the ground by the neck. She threw her arms around the girl and cried into her back

"No. Please. Don't kill them. Sister stop." The older girl let go of the man and slumped against her younger sister.

Now Kagome and Sango took action. They stepped up to the boy and young girl. Hannah shied away still holding the older.

"It's alright. We want to help." Kagome looked toward Inuyasha.

"Can we take them with us? Please Inuyasha?"

The silver haired boy looked at the pleading Kagome then at his brother.

"Sesshomaru? I don't have a problem with it." The taiyoukia stared at his brother. His golden eyes piercing as he nodded and continuing to walk on followed by half of the congregation. Sango helped up the boy and Hannah then called Kirara over to help with the older girl.

She was out like a light. They caught up with the group quickly and kept going the rest of the day until night fall. They stopped by a large waterfall.

"So where are you from?" Kagome asked Serim who was busy scarfing down his dinner of the so called ramen that Kagome had produced. He stared at her with haunting eyes.

He hadn't spoken since the incident today.

Hannah spoke for him. "We are from the far continent. Our sister is from here though. Our parents never knew where." Kagome nodded.

"We will have to get you all some new clothes."

"What about her sister?" Kouga asked suddenly. Then the girl stirred under a blanket that had been placed on her. Rin was watching over her completely mesmerized.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Will the pretty lady be okay?" Sesshomaru looked at his ward with soft eyes but hid it quickly as his brother approached.

"She better wake up soon. The wench can't sleep forever." Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha……" She said all too sweetly. His ears flattened against his head as she glared daggers into him.

Kouga was laughing as he hit the ground………..hard. He was revisiting his friend Mr. Dirt for about the millionth time today. This little incident sent the camp into fits of laughter. Even Sesshomaru looked slightly amused.

As the camp laughed his attention caught a sudden movement. The supposed to be wounded was getting up. He watched now mesmerized as Rin had been. Even though she wore tattered clothing she looked beautiful.

Right about then original Inuyasha group followed his stare. Hannah and Serim watched as their sister stood and walked gracefully through the forest toward the crystal river. The eleven observers followed as the rest of the camp were absorbed in laughter and conversation. Rin skipped along beside Jakken. She sang as she moved.

"Rin will you be quiet!!" Jakken growled only to be silenced by a sharp look by his master.

She walked silently toward the water and stopped at the edge. Kagome tried to go forward and stop her but Hannah grabbed her arm.

"No. Watch." Kagome's face turned toward the girl as she walked into the freezing water. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree boredly as the girl walked further in toward the deep end.

"NO!!! Stop!! You'll drown!!" Sango yelled trying to get to her but Serim grabbed her and held her. He seemed stronger than he looked.

"She will not die. Watch." Sango turned back toward the lake and the water had started to glow an eerie white. Steam had begun to rise off the surface as now the girl was walking waist deep and then she fell and disappeared under the water.

Everyone held their breath. She was under for quite a few minutes.

"Inuyasha!! You have to do something!!" Inuyasha nodded and tried to walk toward the water but he seemed to be frozen in place. He looked at the others frantically then his eyes widened as the two siblings began to glow just as brilliantly as the water. They rose in the air and were engulfed into the light.

Hannah came first she wore a deep blue kimono that was decorated with pink flowers and threads of green. Her face was decorated in deep blue eye shadow and lined with green eye liner. Her lips were painted a light pink. Her long curly blonde hair was in a neat ponytail on top of her head in a green ribbon. Her eyes were recolored into a gorgeous sky blue. She had a strap of Katanas attached across her and the kimono was tied in the back with a large pink bow. She was very pretty. On her feet were blue slippers matching her clothes. The kimono was large at her arms then came down to fit her body more and came down straight over her legs.

Serim was next. He had grown and now had the body of a seventeen year old. He wore a slayers outfit much like Kohaku's except his armor was orange. He held a pair of twin blades in his hands. His eyes burned with kindness and passion. His brown hair was cropped short.

On his back however He had bow and arrows. The bow was black and made of the strongest wood and the arrows followed suit. On the handle was a black silk grip. The tips of the arrows were pure silver. The swords belonged on his back but the bow and arrows took their place for the moment.

The group gasped at the transformations. But they still saw no sign of the other girl. Then the boy and girl knelt down beside each other on one knee as sweet music filled the air.

The young girl was coming from the depths.

Her long black hair had turned into a shiny silver black. Her eyes were a deep green specked with dark purple changed from the original brown. The bruises on her skin seemed to disappear and she looked radiant.

She wore a long black dress that came to her ankles. The dress was made of fine silk and slightly down the front was decorated with silver leaves and vines. It had a collar that cuffed around her neck making it look even more elegant. On one side of the dress was a large slit that came all the way up to her waist so if she parted her leg one would show long and lean. On her feet were high heels only Kagome was familiar with. They were tied to her feet and the black ribbons tied up her legs stopping right at her ankle. The dress had no sleeves and revealed her long arms which were decorated in silver markings like Sesshomaru's but more dainty and vine like. There was nothing on her face except a bit of black eye shadow, silver eye liner and black mascara. Her lips had no need for paint. On her forehead was a green mark shaped in that of a teardrop. Her nails were done in a perfect manicure and she had white tips. Her ears were pointed like an elf. This told she was a full demon. But what kind?

She descended down and looked at the two at her feet.

"Sayuri. Taro." The others listened as she spoke like music.

"Lady Silver." Taro bowed as he stood. She looked at him then touched Sayuri's head gently.

"Young Sayuri." The girl looked up at her mistress.

"Your ladyship." Lady Silver smiled slightly then noticed her company. She looked at Kagome and Sango.

"I must thank you for taking care of my friends. My name is Lady Silver." She inclined her head to the two girls whose mouths hung open.

"It was no problem but where are Hannah and Serim?" Kagome asked quivering.

Lady Silver smiled and looked at the girl.

"Hannah and Serim are their aliases. Mine is Gina." Kagome nodded then looked up.

"Oh. Gina means Silver!" Lady Silver gave a soft laugh.

"Yes indeed it does." Then she turned sensing Sesshomaru approaching. Taro bowed and Sayuri did the same.

Lady Silver stared at him with her green eyes. She gave him a soft smile.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru." He stopped and stared trying to process her.

"How do you know this Sesshomaru?" The woman smiled even brighter.

"I know many things Sesshomaru-sama." He glared at her. She smirked at his reaction then turned to her friends.

"Come. We are no longer welcome here." She turned just as Sango and Kagome were about to say something. The Lady turned.

"Will we see you again?" The Lady turned fully toward them and took a bracelet from somewhere in her clothes and handed it to Kagome.

"I will be back for that." She said humorlessly. Kagome smiled and nodded then watched as the three people disappeared into a mist.

Sesshomaru watched as well. He stiffened.

"This Sesshomaru is departing from this group. I find it useless. I will continue on my journey alone. I will find Naraku alone." Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"WHAT!!! So you're just going to leave! HA!! Good luck with that!! I knew you'd get scared sooner or later." Inuyasha yelled from his position by the lake. In a split second he was submerged under the water. He came up at the far end gasping for air.

"Do not imply that this Sesshomaru is afraid, Half-breed. I leave because I grow tired of you and your company."

"Sesshomaru!! You'll pay for that you……… (Censored)" Sesshomaru walked away with his ward and the green toad following close behind as Inuyasha spat out some VERY colorful language. Kagome silenced him with a few sits and then scolded him in using such language around Shippo and Rin.

Lady Silver walked along silently with Taro and Sayuri

"Milady? Are we returning to your father's palace?" Lady Silver let out an annoyed laugh.

"I would like to roam a bit before that. Besides I hear I'm supposed to be attending a ball of some sort tomorrow." Taro nodded then stopped.

"Silver? Your weapons?" Silver stopped then walked back toward him. She held out her hands and he gave her weapons to her. She smiled and waved her hands making the bow and arrows disappear.

"There that's better." She turned and kept walking until she Sayuri could walk no more. She sat down by a tree and looked up at the stars. She would be home soon. She need first though to reclaim her sister and that was exactly what she was going to do tomorrow night.

Sesshomaru walked farther into the woods toward his castle. Lady Silver's picture played in his mind. Why was he thinking about her?

'You like her.' Sesshomaru was having a private conversation in his head.

'Who are you?'

'Your conscience'

'I don't like that woman.'

'Stop pretending. Why are you thinking about her then?'

'I haven't seen her before. That is simply all.'

'Whatever. Hey maybe you'll see her at the ball tomorrow.'

'GRRR!! Go away.'

'Whatever Lord Fluffy!!'

Sesshomaru continued walking until he reached his palace. He deposited Rin in her room and left for his own. Yes tomorrow was the ball. He loathed the yearly celebration. He had to mingle with lower lords and ladies who tried to get to him. He didn't like that cursed ball. Not to mention he had to meet the princess of the North. The elders were trying to get him to mate her but he had no interest. But still he had to meet her none the less.

He lay on his large bed shirtless. His long hair flowing around him. He sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

Lady Silver smirked as she saw the castle. So this was Lord Sesshomaru's home? Taro and Sayuri were practically drooling on themselves. She smirked and kept walking. She stopped at the wall as her sister's carriage went in. She looked up at the wall and let herself relax. She lifted slowly into the air and her friends followed. In a moment they were on the other side.

Silver strode forward and waited in the gardens for a bit until she heard the doors close. She smiled and looked at Taro who was across from her with Sayuri.

"Take her in. I'll be after you in a little bit." Taro nodded and took Sayuri by the arm and led her into the large ballroom. Silver watched then smiled. This would be fun. The waiting however would suck. She had to wait until she heard the loud gong sound to reveal herself.

Inside: Taro fidgeted slightly. He kept Sayuri close and made no eye contact what so ever. Then he heard the loud bang and Lord Sesshomaru entered with the small girl behind him. He knew his mistress would show herself soon. Then he saw Mya. His eyes burned with anger.

He had loved her once and she had tortured him. That was just before Lady Silver rescued him and Sayuri his younger sister. Silver had fled because her sister had ordered her killed. He clenched his jaw as Sayuri pulled closer to him. Mya had ordered the assassination because Silver was a demon. Not human.

He smirked. Lady Mya thought that Silver was dead. She was in for the surprise of her life however. The guard who'd been told to kill her had not done so. The fact was at the Northern palace everyone loved the younger princess Silver more than Mya greatly.

"Lady Mya of the North." A man introduced the witch. Lord Sesshomaru stood a bit away and nodded curtly. Young Rin looked up at the Lady and smiled. Mya however stuck up her nose and pushed her out of the way making her fall.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" The child cried as she slid across the marble floor.

Sesshomaru growled angrily about to punish the wench when someone made the doors fly open only to reveal Lady Silver. A smirk graced her lips as she walked in with grace and pride.

"You haven't changed much Mya. Picking on a child. How pathetic." Silver growled out picking Rin up and setting her back on her feet.

Her sister's eyes bulged as big as saucers.

"Si…….Silver?"


	2. Torture and Second Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Chhh….I wish)

Chapter Two: Torture

Sesshomaru watched as the girl glared at her sister.

"You haven't changed. The sight of you still disgusts me." Silver spat out. He could tell she was ticked. She gave soft smile then changing her attitude totally.

"Aren't you happy to see me Big sister?" Mya was dumbfounded. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be dead. Silver walked toward her sister who flinched away.

"Stay away from me you monster!!" Mya screamed. "You killed my mother so you could become queen!! You would've come after me too!!" Silver laughed as if it was all a joke.

"You seriously think that I would waste my time on you? I thought you were smarter than that. Apparently I was wrong." Mya's eye twitched when her father stepped forward.

"You are not to speak to her that way. You are no longer my daughter." Silver stared at him.

"You of all people should know that I could care less. I didn't come here to kill you. I came here so you would know that I forgive you and that I do not hold a grudge."

Sesshomaru could smell the tears building up behind her beautiful eyes. Wait ,beautiful?

Where did that come from? The demoness turned and walked toward the open doors and Taro and Sayuri followed silently.

The Northern rulers were speechless. How could she not want revenge?

Sesshomaru watched as she left. He smirked. It was a good way of torture she had just used. Guilt. Forever they would feel the pain of her words. She didn't need blood. He had to admit she was smart.

The whole room was silent as she left. He looked at his guests and resumed authority.

"Return to your chambers. We will recommence tomorrow night." They all nodded not brave enough to question him.

He looked down at Rin and called for Jakken.

"Yes, Milord?"

"Take Rin to her room. I am not to be disturbed in anyway until tomorrow night." Jakken shook under his masters gaze.

"Yes Milord!!" The toad scuttled off with Rin in tow who said a cheery goodnight to Sesshomaru.

The demon lord waited until he was alone to follow them.

Silver stood on the cliff as her companions slept. She looked up at the moon and sighed.

She had hoped her sister would want her back but that was not the case. Instead torture would be their punishment.

She looked at the stars and spotted her favorite constellation. Draco. The famous Dragon. Her father.

She was not really the human kings daughter. She had been adopted after her parents had died protecting her. The young heiress of the Demon North. Her mother had always loved her but her father and sister had hated her so they had turned to assassination.

She ran a hand through her long black hair. She had yet to notice the Demon Lord behind her.

"You stand by yourself." It was a statement not a question. Though she was surprised she turned slowly and faced him.

"What is it you want?" She asked with annoyance. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously. She smirked.

She knew she should've been afraid but that was not her nature. His name meant Killing Perfection and yet she did not waver.

"You will address this Sesshomaru with respect, wench." Her green eyes shimmered in anger.

"You have to earn it first. I suggest you use my name Sesshomaru." Her words were spoken softly but they held anger and bitterness.

He stepped into the light in all his glory. She nearly gasped at his beauty.

Her anger needed to be cooled so she turned her back on him and looked up at the stars again.

"Do not turn your back on this Sesshomaru." He growled. She smiled and ignored him.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like? …………..To be a star I mean?" She turned her head slightly all anger left her voice and she was herself.

Sesshomaru stared at her. The question had caught him off guard. He had expected another insult but instead she asked an innocent question.

"No I do not. This Sesshomaru has no time for such. You are a commoner now and you do not deserve this Sesshomaru's company." He turned and began walking away only to hear her laugh. He stopped listening only to hear her breath not but inches away.

Her green eyes bore into his.

"I will let this slide. But let me suggest you start to care. The 'such' you talk about is what makes life worth while." She smiled and pulled away and began walking back to her own camp.

He watched her and his thoughts wondered.

'When will I see her again?' Suddenly her footsteps stopped. Her melodic voice filled the air.

"Not for a while. The moon will be cresent like that on your brow when we meet again. You. Shall wait."

He stared at her words. It was riddle. She meant centuries would pass before he would see her. But why did he care. She was nothing to him.

He made his way back to his castle as she did her camp.

Silver woke her friends and smiled at them.

"Come. Tonight we journey to the future." They nodded and grasped her hand as she conjured a white light portal. Then all three embraced the light and stepped into the future.

Chapter Three: Second Meetings

The business man pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day. He heard a small knock on his door.

"What." He snapped at the man. Jakken had taken on the shape of an old man.

"Your brother on line 1 Milord." He nodded and waved him away. Picking up the phone he heard his younger brother.

"What half breed?" Inuyasha snorted from the other line.

"Still angry about this morning huh?" Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Just so you know, We're all meeting at the SunLight Hotel for the ball. Reservations at 7. Don't be late."

"Since when have I ever been late Inuyasha?"

"Jeeze!! Lighten' up will ya? It was just a joke!!"

"I will be there. Good-bye." It had been exactly 506 years, 4 months, 3 weeks, 8 days, 10 hours, 5 minutes and 42 seconds since he'd seen her last. Not that he'd been counting.

Kagome had sealed the well after four years of shard hunting and went back to her own time only to find the future Inuyasha on her doorstep.

The monk and demon slayer had both been reincarnated into a very successful businessman and a very good lawyer. The demon slayers young brother was also reincarnated and was in a very prestigious private school. Kouga, Inuyasha, Himself, Ayame, Shippo, Jakken, Kirara, and Rin had all survived.

How may you ask did Rin survive? Easy. She went back with Kagome and it had been 2 years since she sealed the well after completing the jewel. To their dismay Naraku had disappeared and they were still looking for him. They had formed an alliance and were working together to find him.

He packed up his briefcase and stalked out to his car. The silver corvett was parked perfectly in his spot and he slid in with grace.

He drove home and got ready then drove to the SunLight Hotel where they were all waiting.

"Hey Sesshomaru!!" Kouga said extending his hand.

Sesshomaru shook it and turned to his brother who actually looked presentable for once.

"Kagome? You actually got him into a tuxe. I'm impressed." He smirked knowing how Inuyasha would react.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed trying to calm her boyfriend down.

He looked at the entrance and sighed. Another ball for him to attend. They walked in together by couples.

Sesshomaru stood speaking with another Demon Lord when he heard someone slide and nearly collide with his back if he hadn't turned around and caught them first.

His arms extended and caught her as if making her dip in a dance.

She looked at him quite out of breath.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry, Sir. I lost my footing. Thank you for catching me." She offered a sweet smile as his eyes looked her over.

She blushed as he looked into her sky blue eyes. He stared at her as he set her up right. Her blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant bun that let loose strands of hair curled around her face.

She wore a strapless blue dress that fitted nicely to her figure and trailed down to her ankles and held up by silver high heels. She had long dainty arms and a cute heart shaped face. Her lips were a soft pink and her eyes were decorated with silver make-up and black mascara.

Her nails were done and he could smell the soft sent of the usual perfume on her.

"You're welcome." He said coldly. She smiled and turned to walk away when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to stare the man in the eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at the man and wanted to growl for some odd reason.

He had dark brown eyes that almost looked black. His hair was a deep brown and he was muscular like any other demon here.

"I told you. You can't leave without dancing with me." Then Sesshomaru recognized the man. Sabern Sonsan. Owner of a very large computer business.

The girl pulled away slightly only making his grip tighten around her.

"Take your hands off me." She hissed. Sesshomaru heard her voice. He recognized it from somewhere. He looked her over a bit more. She had no markings so she must've been human.

Sabern laughed viciously.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I must have a talk with my date. Excuse me." The girl twisted around and pulled away.

"Oh we'll talk alright. Stop chasing after me. I told you it's over and I don't want anything to do with you!! No leave me alone!!" Sabern glared at her while the other men watched the scene the girl was putting on.

"Be quiet woman!! You're making a scene!!" Sonsan ordered. He grabbed her wrist again only to have her hand connect with his face.

"You touch me again, you won't get a scene, you'll get a broad way musical!!" She turned and was about to stomp off when he grabbed her hair. She cried out in pain and fell back.

"No one talks to me that way!! Especially not my mate." He pulled his fist back to hit her again when another boy grabbed his fist.

"Take your hands off my sister Sonsan." Sesshomaru looked at the boy. His orange eyes flared with anger. Sonsan pulled away and tried to strike the boy succeeding.

The boy flew back and landed on a heap on the ground. The girl tried to get up but Sabern grabbed her again.

"AHH!! Taro!!" Then to everyone's surprise a third sibling arrived. She was older than the both of the others it looked like. She was taller than the girl and shorter than the boy.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization. It couldn't be!!

By this time The Inuyasha crew had joined him.

"Sessh? What's going on?" The new arrival answered his question.

"This jerk is about to be dust if he doesn't take his hands off my little sister." She ground out. Sonsan threw the girl to the ground and faced her sister.

"And what pray tell can a measly human like you do to me? A high bear demon?" He bit out but she didn't even flinch.

"I am not as I seem you pathetic excuse for a man." He roared and took a swipe at her only, she wasn't there. Sesshomaru's trained eyes found her easily.

The human was quick. He took this time to examine her.

She wore a tight red dress that came to her knee and slanted down to her black high heels. Her black hair was curled into ringlets around her head. She was toned like her sister and brother. Her green eyes focused on their prey. She too had no marks.

The dress was low cut and tied around the back of her neck. Her eyes were outlined with red and black and her lips were a daring red.

"Temper, temper." She chided. Sabern rushed forward and other dodged out of his way.

The observers watched as they faught. Sabern was furious but the girl seemed to be having fun. She was toying with him.

Sabern panted heavily while the girl stood untouched.

"Gee. For a demon you sure can't fight very well." She looked at her sister who was being helped up by two black haired girls and a red haired one. Taro was being supported by a silver haired hanyo and another human with brown hair.

Her eyes fell on the taiyouki. She remembered him clearly. He hadn't changed at all. Still the cold stoic lord.

Sabern was about to hit her when she went into action. She had to make sure he knew never to touch Sayuri again.

Her arm flew to his neck and she raised him off the ground effortlessly.

Her eyes stared into his brown ones.

"This is your last warning. Stay away from her or I will kill you." She dropped his gasping form to the ground. Looking down at him she smirked.

"And so you understand just who you're dealing with." She was engulfed by a bright white light for a mere moment and then she returned.

Her red dress had been replaced by the familiar black one. Her silver markings appeared once more and the lord was cowering beneath her.

"I am not to be challenged again. Stay away from her or perish." She turned and met Sesshomaru's golden stare. He was out of it. As well as the others.

She smiled and walked to him stopping an arm length away. She looked up brightly as he stared down still silent. Her melodic voice however woke him from his trance.

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

Okay!! So somebody please hit the button!!

WolvenTemptress


	3. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (WAHHH!!!)

Chapter Four: Revenge is Oh so sweet

Sesshomaru blinked as he stared down at her. She hadn't changed and that fact that he didn't know her species angered him. He was brought out of his thoughts as Taro and Sayuri came to stand beside her.

"We should leave, Sister. 'Tis getting late." The woman nodded then looked at the stunned Inuyasha group. She looked at Kagome.

"Told you I'd be back for my bracelet." Kagome laughed nervously then smiled.

"Sayuri? Get an appointment for Ayame, Sango, Kagome, and Rin for tomorrow at the Mountain Lodge." Sayuri nodded storing away the information in her head. Her mistress turned back to the towering lord.

"And you will all be joining me for lunch tomorrow at noon. And I won't take no for an answer." Sesshomaru smirked inwardly then watched her go as she'd done that night so long ago.

Silver smiled as she slipped into the limo with Taro and Sayuri.

"Well that was fun." She beamed. Sayuri gave her an annoyed look.

"Yeah but you weren't the one getting slapped around. I really regret ever going out with that guy. Thanks for bailing me there." Silver nodded looking at Taro.

"We're going to have to get some ice on that eye." He nodded quietly. Then an evil grin spread wide across his features.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Silver smirked at his cunning.

"Simple. I changed my mind and that paperwork was sooo boring." She exaggerated boring quiet loudly. Taro and Sayuri smirked.

Their mistress had indeed changed. But not too much, they had to admit.

Silver stretched like a cat before beginning her run. She kept at the same pace all around the city until she reached home again. Sighing she walked inside and grabbed a bottle of water. Gulping it down, she sat at the bar relaxing.

Her toned stomach glistened from sweat. Her long black hair was pulled into a neat pony tail and she wore tight Capri running pants and a cross back jogger's shirt.

Sayuri fumbled down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning!!" Silver said cheerfully. Sayuri glared at her. She had stayed up late for homework as usual.

"You better hurry up and get ready. I'm taking you to school this morning. Taro had to go in." Sayuri nodded making a bowl of cereal.

Silver's eyes shimmered with silver as her curiosity was spiked.

"So tell me. Who is he exactly?" She leaned over the counter toward her sister waiting in anticipation. She slowly edged around.

"How did you know about that?" Silver smiled. "I have my ways. And besides I can read you like a book." Sayuri scolded herself angrily after finishing her breakfast.

Sayuri changed quickly and met Silver at the bottom of the stairs. Silver wore a black silk skirt with a tight white work blouse and a pair of pointed black high heels. She would be turning heads today.

They walked into the garage. Silver looked at the cars.

"Porsche or Corvette?" Sayuri pointed to the blue Porsche and they both got in.

Silver drove to the school swiftly but safely and let Sayuri out.

"Just at least tell me what his name is!! Maybe what grade?" Sayuri smiled and blushed a bright shade of pink.

"His name's Kohaku and he's a sophomore." Silver smiled not realizing the importance of that name.

Sesshomaru stared at the clock wishing it would stop and freeze time. He hadn't gotten any work done because that retched woman was plaguing his mind.

'You like her.' His beast insisted.

'Not you again. Didn't I lock you away somewhere like…..not here?' The beast chuckled.

'Go away I do not like that wench.'

'Fine be in denial. But you'll see it soon enough.' Sesshomaru heard a faint knock on his door then Jakken walked in.

Miss Silver to see you Sir?" Sesshomaru's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was here? When? How? Why? Jakken was about to call her in when she came in and smiled at him.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." She declared. AS if Sesshomaru cared a flying flip!! He glared at her.

"I'm not going. Leave." He waited for the receding sound of her feet but that did not happen. Instead they came closer and yanked his very important papers off his desk.

He looked up at her warningly.

"Put those down wench." She glared at him her tone was cold and icy like his own.

"No. You forget I'm not afraid of you. Now come along." He rose from his seat and tried to take the papers from her. She pulled back stepping away.

"Sesshomaru. Please don't make me tease you like this." His glare brightened as he reached for them again. Suddenly she felt the back of her legs give due to the fact that she was up against his desk.

She landed with a thud sitting upright still holding his papers. She smiled sheepishly as he advanced on her. Reaching for the papers she pulled back keeping them from his reach.

"No. You have to come eat with me first." His face show a minor hint of amusement but it didn't last long. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned seductively toward him.

"Please? Then you can do whatever you want for revenge. I won't stop you." He smirked at her and came closer watching her beautiful cheeks redden with every step. Soon he was up against her legs.

Revenge. So many things to choose from.

She leaned back and her legs uncrossed but she moved slanted. She was now lying on his desk. The papers were held above her head still out of his reach.

Leaning over her he gently took them and brushed atop her. She held back a very red blush as he smirked down at her.

"Anything is a lot. Miss Silver." She gulped. She really didn't like that look in his eyes. It meant really bad news.

His face was inches from hers.

"We shall go but may I remind you, I will hold you to your word." She raised herself up as he went for his coat. She walked to the door still breathing hard. This was not going to end well.

And, Oh, how right she was.


	4. Her True Form and Sayuri Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter Five: Her True Form and Sayuri Kidnapped

Silver sat between her brother and sister careful not to make eye contact with Sesshomaru, who, by no doubt was thinking of the perfect revenge at that very moment.

She shivered at the thought. Sayuri looked at her curiously but resumed eating as Silver did.

"So, Lady Silver, Exactly what do you do?" Inuyasha asked slurping up a noodle of spaghetti and receiving a smack on the head from Kagome.

"Use your manners Yasha." She scolded.

Silver smirked and dabbed her lips with the napkin before answering.

"I do a number of things. From paperwork to defense attorney. And you?" Inuyasha shrugged shoving more food into his mouth.

"Ask Sesshomaru. He orders me around like a servant." Silver looked toward Sesshomaru who was glaring daggers at his younger brother.

Taro was holding back a deep laugh as Inuyasha gave him a 'What for'

Silver raised her fingers motioning toward the waiter. Everyone was leaning back in their chairs full and lazy.

"Ma'am?" She smiled.

"The check. Please put it on my bill and have it sent to me." The man nodded pulling out the chair for her.

"Yes, Madam." Silver and the rest were on their way to the door when she stopped them.

"Oh. And Tell Pedromea it was Se manufeic!!" She made a kissing motion animating it.

"Yes, Madam." Silver smiled and followed Kagome and Sango out.

"Thank you so much Lady Silver!! That was wonderful!!" Shippou said rubbing his small tummy. Silver smiled down at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She looked at her siblings who nodded toward her.

"But if you will excuse us my siblings and I have more work to do." She followed them toward their limo when she felt his aura surround her.

It said something fierce and it made her swing around and glare at him. He wore an amused smirk across his perfect face.

It said 'Revenge is oh so sweet' in other words he had his plan already devised.

"Well, Crap." She muttered sliding into the car.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

The dark haired man sat in his office. It was almost time. He smirked. He had been watching his prey for a week now.

She had taken them out for the second time yesterday. He looked at the clock and stood. She would be leaving for lunch right about now. Grabbing his keys he headed to his car and drove to the front of her office building.

He looked unusually casual today. He wore a black shirt that showed his chiseled chest and arms with a pair of khaki slacks and black dress shoes. His black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail as he wore a pair of black sunglasses to cover his sickening violet red eyes.

He watched as she came out. Dressed in dark low-rise blue jeans with a light blue long sleeved shirt and white addidas. Her long black hair was curled into ringlets loosely around her face and shoulders.

She was beautiful. No one deserved her but him. He would have her and he would kill whoever got in his way. He watched her go into the restaurant then put his car into reverse. He sped back to the safety of his company. He had a plan to devise and no time could be wasted.

Sesshomaru packed his briefcase quickly and head out. He was picking up Rin today. She would be waiting with her teacher at school as usual.

He pulled up and got out. Rin ran out and latched onto his leg.

"Daddy!!" He smiled softly and patted her head. He loved her but he didn't show his affection in public.

"How was school Rin?" She let go and took his large hand in her own as he walked with her back to the car.

"It was wonderful. Teacher made us do times tables and I remembered them all!!" He nodded and helped her into the car.

Rin was one of the better things in his life and he liked to know what she did and was interested in. And right now it was everything. She was very smart and very promising. She played soccer, played piano, did extra class work, and always had time to smile. That's what he loved most about her. Her smile was never wavering.

She was always smiling or laughing. Rin was the one thing that made him smile. The small child had grown him and he had accepted that to an extent. But still she needed a mother.

Yes, Kagome, Sango and Ayame were good role models but he needed someone to be there when they couldn't. To be only a room away when Rin called. And secretly he wanted a woman he could love as well. But sadly many of the women that wanted him were gold diggers. They didn't care for him or Rin. Only his money and his body which he never gave.

That's why many relationships failed. Many times they only wanted that little thing and other times he acted too arrogant. What Sesshomaru needed was woman that challenged him. Was his equal. Someone who wasn't afraid to tell him what she wanted.

And sadly the only person who did that was Inuyasha and the girls on occasion. And he would certainly not become gay. (Not that Inuyasha would support him either) And the girls were too young and already were paired.

He pulled into his driveway and walked Rin inside. The head Demons were meeting tonight.

"Daddy? When will you be back?" He pulled on his armor. They were required to wear their old clothing to these meetings. Tying the indigo and yellow obi he turned and looked at her.

"Late. Be in bed when I get home Rin." She nodded.

"Yes Dad." She turned to leave but then turned around and ran to him. He almost didn't catch her when she latched onto his neck. She gave him a small peck on his cheek then let go and ran to the door.

"Love you Daddy." He nodded giving her a curt smile. She skipped out and he stood looking at himself.

He had not changed. His magenta marks were dark as always. The golden orbs of his eyes shinned as they always had. His kimono was the original color in perfect condition. Tensiega and Tokijin rested on his waist and his silver armor shinned in the room light.

He needed to get going.

Silver sat in her desk chair with her chin propped on her knuckles.

Taro walked in dressed in his fighting attire.

"Lady Silver. We must leave if we don't want to be late." She nodded and stood turning toward the darkened window.

"I suppose." She waved her hands and was clothed in her long black dress. She looked the same as she did the night she had transformed in front of them.

"Alright let's go." He nodded and led the way as Sayuri joined them.

"We are behind schedule." Silver smiled and followed them both.

"The Lords are assembled along with their company."

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and his brother Inuyasha. Lord Koga of the Wolf Clan and his mate Lady Ayame. Lord Ashimi of the South and his Mate Lady Lillian. Lord Mashkei of the Cat Clan and his daughter Miya. All followers take your seats behind your rulers."

A loud scraping was heard as the people sat.

"The matter at hand is there have been reports on disappearances and appearances." Sesshomaru stood and addressed the court.

"My brother and I have investigated and they are true. The Priestess Kagome and The Monk Miroku sense the large demonic aura of evil intent." Kagome stood and withdrew the jewel.

"The Shikon glows dark at times when the threat is near. The sense is familiar and we're almost positive it's Naraku." The head elder nodded and she sat.

"Very good. And Lord Koga?" Koga stood.

"My Clan has spread out and is continuing to report to me. They too are quite familiar with Naraku and confirm the Miko's findings." The elder nodded.

"Then we must find him. I will send out scouts to locate him." They heard a grunt from the crowd.

"Does someone disagree with our methods? Show yourself." They waited and a boy of seventeen stood and walked to the front followed by a girl of about fifteen.

The young boy wore a demon slaying outfit with two swords strapped to his back. The girl wore an elegant silk blue and mint green kimono with a large pink bow around her waist.

"Sir Taro and Lady Sayuri from the North. Our disagreement is with your methods sir.

The West Clan has most likely already done this and yet you only copy their actions."

Sango tugged at Kagome's arm.

"Kagome!! That's Taro!! And Sayuri!! Lady Silver's servants." Kagome studied the two.

"Oh my Gosh!!" She whispered frantically. "They'll be slaughtered!! What are they doing here!!?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's red kimono sleeve.

"Huh, What?" She looked at him in desperation.

"Inuyasha!! Stop them. The elders are gonna kill them!!" Inuyasha stood and looked at Sesshomaru who was relaxed still watching the two. He held his arm out for Inuyasha to stop and sit.

"Patience Little Brother." Inuyasha didn't understand but he obeyed none the less.

"You will hold your tongue human. You have no one to stand behind. Silence now or you seal your fate." The elder clenched his claws but Taro stood his ground.

"Insolent Human!!" He ran forward ready to kill when a blur of black blocked him.

"You will not touch him!" She pushed the elder back and he fell to the floor.

"How dare you explain yourself……?" He stopped wide eyed as the young woman glared down at him.

"Know your place." She looked at Taro.

"You alright Brother?" He nodded.

"Yes Lady Silver." She turned and smiled at the Western Clan.

"Lord Inuyasha Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru." Silver smiled as he bristled since she addressed him last. She chuckled then turned to the council.

"Excuse my Interruption. Let me introduce myself properly. Lady Silver, Hime to the Northern Lands." They stared at her.

"But you are supposed to be dead." She laughed out right at them.

"Ah yes. My sister I believe tried to have me killed but did not succeed. As you can see I am alive and well gentlemen."

She turned to Sayuri.

"Come my dear. We have more important issues at hand." She turned to leave but stopped.

"Lord of the West. You may want to follow." Sesshomaru glared at her as she left. He stood and looked at his Pack.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Come. We are finished here." They left the rest of the meeting in frenzy over the new arrival.

She stood on the top of his building.

"You decided to come after all." He looked at her boredly.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha came to stand beside him.

"What's the deal? You could've killed Sayuri and Taro. That was stupid." She turned fully and glared at him.

"Hold your tongue. Taro and Sayuri both know how to defend themselves. And the only person who could rival me in protecting them is the Ice Lord beside you." Sesshomaru rushed forward and held her over the edge of the building.

"You would do well to watch yourself wench." She glared back equally.

"Release her." Taro hissed. Silver held out her hand. But kept her eyes glued to Sesshomaru's.

"I am not…..So……easy to silence." She grasped his hand and clenched digging her claws into his flawless skin.

He held her up higher trying to out her. She smirked then stiffened. Sesshomaru felt it too.

His gaze went to her forest green eyes. They were burning with worry for……him?

Suddenly there was an eruption that shook throughout the still night. Sesshomaru felt her powers swell in her as she blasted him back just as a shot of spikes nearly pierced him.

Taro ran to her side as she braced herself on the ground. The Inuyasha group aided Sesshomaru and then gasped as a large figure appeared before them.

"Naraku." Kagome hissed. Naraku laughed menacingly.

"Did you miss me?" Inuyasha drew his sword angrily.

"Keh. It's about time you showed up." Naraku chuckled as he looked at Sesshomaru who was standing to his full height.

"I see you are still yourself Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru glared coldly at him.

"You will die half-breed." Naraku smirked.

"Again with the insults I see none of you have changed except one thing." They had looks of confusion upon their faces. (Well everyone except Sesshomaru)

"What!?!?!?" Kagome raised her bow ready to fire.

"You won't get away this time." The others stood ready to fight. Sesshomaru looked in the direction of which the Northern ruler had landed and saw her standing up with Taro and Sayuri in front of her.

"You see? She is indeed new." Naraku faced Silver.

"Quite the specimen. Might I ask your name?" Silver glared a Sesshomaru glare and then smirked.

"You may but I won't give it." Naraku laughed.

"What a perfect little spit fire. I shall enjoy stealing her from you Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stiffened and growled at the insinuation but Silver beat him to the threat.

"I belong to no one especially him." He glared at her with his dark eyes.

"I beg to differ." He reached out with his tentacles for her but she was no longer there. She now stood beside Sesshomaru and the others.

"Taro! Sayuri!! Set up the barrier and protect the people below!" They bowed and took off in the speed of light. She pulled out her bow and a silver plated arrow.

"Let's do this." Sesshomaru nodded curtly and ran forward followed by Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar!!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome sent an arrow through it. Sango and Miroku road atop Kirara toward the evil menace.

"Hiriakuts!!" Sango commanded as the large boomerang sliced at his body. Miroku jumped down and unleashed his hand.

"Wind Tunnel!!" Silver watched as they fought with speed and agility helping each other. She was waiting for an opening.

Sesshomaru stood amidst Naraku severed parts. They just kept growing!!

"Die!!" Inuyasha yelled beside him.

"Sesshomaru!! What are you doing!! Move it!" Sesshomaru glared angrily.

"Worry about your own self Half-breed!" Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and slashed mechanically.

"Your attempts are futile!!" Silver watched as he turned his back to face Kagome. That's when she saw it. A demoness and a young child with white hair floated above on a giant feather.

"Dance of the Dragons!!" Silver rushed forward just as Inuyasha saw it.

"Kagome!! Look out!!" He yelled coming toward her but missed as Naraku's extended arm blocked his way.

"Inuyash………." Kagome screamed and closed her eyes ready for the pain but it didn't come. She looked up to see Lady Silver blocking the attack with two blades. Silver looked back and commanded seriously.

"Hurry! Go!! Help the others. Let me take care of her!" Kagome nodded.

"Right." Silver waited until the miko was out of range before moving further.

"You will not interfere." Silver laughed at the woman.

"Sorry. I don't like to watch." Kagura glared angrily and floated down to her level.

"Then let us begin." Silver smirked.

"Gladly." She drew an arrow and let it fly at the woman.

"Ha. You'll have to do better than that." Silver smirked.

"Patience." The arrow came back and almost stuck in Kagura's back if she had not dodged.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked hiding her surprise. Silver smirked and revealed the swords again.

"Lady Silver of the North!!" She rushed forward and clashed with the witch.

"And you are Kagura of the Wind." Kagura gasped as the blade pierced her side. Kagura felt her flesh disintegrating. Silver hid her pain as one of the witch's blades cut a deep gash in her side.

"How could this be?" She was pushed back and knocked to the ground as Silver held her swords in and X over her neck.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Silver stepped back and erected a silver white barrier around the Wind Mistress.

"I'll be back in a moment." Silver smiled and disappeared as Kagura beat furiously on the walls. She was the wind!! She could not be contained.

Silver returned to the larger battle. Sesshomaru seemed to be the only one besides Inuyasha who wasn't tired. She stopped and stood by Kagome.

"It's just like back then. He unstoppable." Silver chuckled as Sango landed beside them.

"No. He's just strong. Kagome. I have captured the Wind Witch. Go see to it she doesn't escape." Kagome turned astonished but obeyed none the less.

"Come let us engage in battle!!" Sango smiled as Silver climbed up behind her on Kirara.

"Yes. Let's." They rode forward and Silver jumped off landing beside Inuyasha.

"How is it?" Inuyasha bashed another limb.

"How do you think?" She smirked and stood back to back with him.

"You'll have to fill me in on this creep later but for now." She opened her palm and it emitted a light like Sesshomaru's poison often did.

"Now. Where's the high prince." Inuyasha looked up.

"He's to your left. You better leave him alone though. He likes to fight alone." She nodded.

"He'll get over it." Inuyasha was about to retort but she was gone gliding up toward Sesshomaru fighting in the sky.

"Hey!!" She called to him. He ignored her which only made her call louder.

She huffed exasperated from calling when finally she had a brilliant but stupid idea.

"Hey Fluffy!!!!" Sesshomaru turned quickly to face her. She held up the white ball.

"It's about time you Icicle!! Up for a game of power ball?" He looked at the orb then nodded curtly. She threw it into the air and he caught it then threw it toward Naraku using his poison green whips to power it.

It hit Naraku square in the chest making him howl with rage. He was wounded. Now he had to escape. Silver was about to release another arrow when she heard a scream.

Naraku was laughing like a hyena as he held up Sayuri.

Sayuri was crying as his arms brought her closer to his disgusting body.

"No!!" Silver lurched forward as Naraku baited her.

"Let her go!!!" Naraku moved back as the others joined her.

"Oh No!!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha we have to do something!!" But Inuyasha stopped her.

"No. If we move he'll kill her." Silver shook with anger as Naraku made Sayuri bleed. The red blood soaked her beautiful kimono and her tears stained her sweet face.

"Drop her or perish!!" Silver hissed. Her voice was course and dark. The others had never heard her speak like that before.

Sesshomaru landed near Inuyasha and immediately recognized Silver's anger. She was shaking with rage, her eyes were turning black color, and she was not moving. Her eyes focused completely on Naraku.

"Inuyasha." The boy looked at his brother.

"Get the others back as quickly as possible. She is losing control." Inuyasha stared then nodded.

"Everyone back!!" Sango and Miroku looked at him confused but obeyed. When Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru's orders it was serious. This couldn't be good.

"Ah. The little demoness is angry?" Naraku squeezed harder on Sayuri who cried out in pain as the Lady Silver growled and hissed. Suddenly there was a loud ripping noise and loud roar.

The group gasped as a large dragon stood before them in Silver's place.

Sesshomaru stared, surprised for probably the second time in his life. She was indeed his equal. A dragon.

She looked that of a medieval dragon. Her sharp claws glistened in the night as her head arched as she breathed a stream of hot fire.

"So that is your true form? I am deeply impressed." The large reptile roared her anger and Naraku receded more slowly disappearing.

"Until next time my dragon." Sesshomaru growled under his breath at his words. He didn't like that at all. But why did he care? Quickly he brushed that from his mind.

"But I will be taking the girl with me. To insure our next meeting." Silver roared and tried to follow but her energy was fading because of a rather large gash in her side.

"Sayuri." She breathed as her human form returned and she fell from the air. Sesshomaru reached out and caught her easily bringing her more slowly to the ground.

Her eyes were barely open and her long black hair was strewn about her beautiful face. She shivered from blood lose and clung closer to him. Strangely the demon lord didn't mind.

The others rushed to them.

"Silver." Kagome and Sango breathed worriedly. Their friend was hurt and as usual it was Naraku's fault.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman in his arms. She was very powerful and very strong minded. A good ally in the fight against Naraku. But he also felt something else toward her at the moment he couldn't explain it.

He wanted to murder the person who'd done this to her. He scolded himself for thinking that. She was annoying and insolent.

'You just keep telling yourself that.' He growled.

'I thought I locked you in a box. Again.'

'Yeah but I got out Fluffy!!' Sesshomaru glared icily into the night as he still held the girl in his arms.

He would definitely have to get her for that.

"Come. We need to get her bandaged before she loses too much blood. Meet me at my estate." The group nodded as he took off into the air with Silver.

He studied her carefully as they flew. She was sleeping uneasily. Blood stained her dress. He would get that cleaned for her. He felt her warmth against him and wasn't disgusted. It actually felt nice. It was like she fitted there. Like she belonged.

'No. I am just helping her.'

'Liar.'

'Go away.'

'Just admit that you like her!! She's a perfect match!!'

'No. I will not.'

'Popsicle.'

Please Review!!


	5. Revenge and Unneeded Apologies

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Inuyasha cast. The plot however is mine!

Chapter Six: Revenge of the Dragon

Silver felt a warm rag being placed on her forehead. The darkness was receding slowly. Suddenly a pair of brown eyes and blue eyes invaded her vision.

"She's awake." The sing song voice of Kagome announced. Silver blinked as if waking from a dream. She pulled up slowly.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha answered her from across the room.

"My brother's mansion. You were injured badly during the fight with Naraku. You've been out for a few hours."

Silver looked at Sango then at Kagome. They looked sad. Something was wrong. She looked over where Miroku sat. Unusually far away from the women. This couldn't be good.

"What happened?" Kagome swallowed hard, not knowing how to tell her.

"Silver, during the fight Naraku……..Well he took Sayuri. You transformed and he took her away." Silver watched as the crystal tears slid down Kagome's cheeks. Sango too was holding down tears.

She sat up further.

"And Taro?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"We didn't find him. But we do have a little good news. We have Kagura." Silver sat perfectly still. Her green eyes glazed over with furious anger. She stood quickly and nearly fell if Sango hadn't caught her.

"Where are you going? You're still healing." Silver shrugged her off.

"I am a demon. My healing process is faster than the average human." She stepped forward and pulled open the door.

"Take me to her." Her voice held such force they complied to her request quickly.

Apparently they were on the third floor of the house. They had to go below it. They walked down three flights of stairs and had to go through numerous security guards.

Dang. Sesshomaru was loaded. Finally they reached the holding room where both Sesshomaru and Kagura were having a staring contest.

"Stay out here." Silver hissed as she wrenched open the door. The others nodded gulping. They felt bad for anyone who had to deal with Lady Silver at that moment.

Sesshomaru turned and stared at her.

"You should be resting ningen." Silver glared back at him.

"I have business to attend to." Kagura laughed humorlessly making Silver spin around and face her.

"Ask what you want. Sesshomaru has already taken care of that. He didn't get anything out of me and neither will you." Silver in a flash was holding Kagura by the neck up against the wall.

"At this very moment I am not one to be played with. Whatever Sesshomaru threatened you with know, that I will do one hundred times over if you do not tell me where he is." Kagura trembled under both her gaze and her hold. But still she would not speak.

Silver snarled in warning.

"You have three seconds. Speak now or you die." Kagura glared at her.

"I will die no matter what!! If I say nothing, you will kill me. If I do Naraku will kill me." Silver smiled evilly.

"That is where you are wrong. Naraku will not touch you. For if you do speak you will not leave this room. Now speak!!" Kagura looked toward Sesshomaru who stood by the door.

"Do not expect him to help. He knows better than to stand in my way." Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

"Do not insult me wench." Silver smirked.

"We can discuss insults later. Right now I want a location or I slit her throat to ribbons." Kagura stiffened. She could feel in her eyes that the demoness wasn't kidding. She would do it no matter the consequence.

"You are acting on anger. Let her go." Sesshomaru commanded evenly. Silver looked at him for a split second.

"She knows where he is and I intend to know. Now. With or without your help." He smirked walking closer. That's when she felt it.

He was smarter than he looked, it seemed. Her senses seemed to over load and she released Kagura and she fell backward into Sesshomaru who caught her. This was too much for her to take after everything she'd been through. Sesshomaru picked her up and walked to the door and stepped out leaving Kagura to think about her options.

"Inuyasha. Miko. Demon Slayer. Monk. Come." He led them back up to the room in which he'd placed her. He led the others out then locked the door with a small key.

He looked at Inuyasha.

"She is not to leave this room until I return. Understood?" Inuyasha nodded solemnly why the others sat down in the hall.

"She was so different back there. I've never seen her so angry." Miroku thought aloud. They nodded.

"Yes, but she can't be judged for it. We all know how she feels." Sango concluded.

"We have to find them. Silver won't be the same if we don't." Inuyasha said looking at them. Kagome stared at the ground.

"I just don't get it. How did he know about her? It's like he was waiting for her." The others nodded.

"I mean did you see the way he looked at her? The way he spoke to her. It was like he was dating her or something." Inuyasha stood straight.

"Wait. He wasn't just testing her powers!! He was courting her!!" The others gasped.

"This can't be good."

Inside the room:

Silver opened her eyes again. She was alone now. She felt her powers surge beneath her skin. She needed to calm down. She needed to meditate.

She sat in the middle of the room and sat cris-crossed and placed her hands, palms up on her knees. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes and let her emotions run free in the confinement of the room.

Her heart ached for loss and she tried to home in on Taro and Sayuri.

'Taro.' Her mind called softly. Nothing was heard.

'Taro.' She called again. A vibration hit her.

'Lady…Silver.' The voice was weak but she could tell it was him.

'Are you alright.' There was silence. 'Taro?'

'Yes.'

'Do you know where you are?' She felt his voice getting louder. He was either getting closer or feeling better.

'I am outside. By a lake. Or a pond of some sort. There are lots of trees.' Silver nodded getting his description.

'Are you injured?'

'Yes I think my ankle is broken and I'm bleeding from a gash on my head. That's about all I can tell right now. Are you?' she chuckled.

'Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I can't handle. Do you think you can lead me to you?' Taro sighed.

'I'm not sure. I can try. But I do not think you should worry about me. Sayuri is in, more trouble than I am.' Silver nodded.

'Have you had any contact with her?' She could feel his senses pricking.

'No; You?' She flinched slightly.

'No. I will send someone to find you.' Taro lessened his intensity to calm himself.

'I will contact you when they find me.' She nodded then opened her eyes. She walked to the door to find it locked. Oh he was so in for it when he came back.

Sure she could break the door down but what had the door ever done to her besides follow Sesshomaru's commands. So she picked the more civilized method of communication.

"Inuyasha." He straightened at the sound of her voice.

'Wha….What?" She laughed feeling all her anger gone.

"I know where Taro is. He is in the park by the large duck pond. His ankle might be broken and he's bleeding. Take someone and retrieve him." He nodded his curiosity perked.

"How do you…." She interrupted.

"I'll explain to everyone later. Just go quickly. There's no time to waste." He nodded and looked at the others.

"Sango and Miroku. Take Kirara and get Taro, then bring him back here." The two nodded and were off.

"Anything else?" Silver shook her head.

"No not yet."

She returned to her spot and began meditating again.

'Sayuri.' She called just like she had Taro.

Sayuri was quicker to answer.

'My Lady.'

'Oh thank god. Are you alright?' Silence

'I think so. Naraku has me locked up somewhere. It's dark and I can't see.'

'Did he hurt you?' Silver added a bit of anger to her voice.

'No. I'm just tied at the ankles and wrists.'

'Good. Don't let him know you can speak to me. We're trying to find you as best we can.'

'Yes.' Silver breathed in trying to locate further.

'We will find you Sayuri. I promise. Just hold tight and tell me of anything that happens.'

'Yes My Lady. Be safe.' Silver nodded and opened her eyes as the lock was undone by, she had no doubt, the icicle himself.

"You have calmed." It was more of a statement than a question. She looked up at his towering figure.

"No I'm just tied to the floor." She stood and looked him evenly, in the eyes.

"The door was a bit much don't you think?" He smirked.

"No. I don't know how you react to wooden doors." She glared at him seeing his humor.

"Oh ha-ha. I'm a dragon not a termite you over grown house pet." He growled under his breath.

"Watch your tongue." She smiled innocently.

"Now we're even." He smirked and stepped closer to her.

"Hardly." She pulled away. Two words, Not Good.

"Refresh my memory?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The name Fluffy comes to mind. And lunch." She sighed.

"Okay the lunch thing I get but the name? Come on." He glared harder.

"You will not call this Sesshomaru that again." She smirked.

"Back to third person are we?" He flexed his claws.

"Promise wench." She kept moving backward.

"And If I refuse?" He growled angrily. She backed into the large window/door behind her and it came open letting cool moonlight sweep into the room.

She looked behind for a moment and then gasped as his claws grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"Your word." She smiled.

"Never." He glared more.

"You should know by now that that trick won't work on me." He let go over and she dropped soundlessly to the ground on her feet. She shifted wrong and fell toward the balcony when he grabbed her by the waist and supported her.

She rested her hands on his muscular upper arms and elbows. She looked up into his fiery golden orbs. They were filled with something she couldn't identify. His gaze was so hard yet soft. What was he thinking?

Sesshomaru gazed into her beautiful green eyes. He was mesmerized. He remembered the feeling from when he'd first seen her stand and begin her walk to the lake. Her long black hair rested simply on her shoulders and down her back. She looked celestial. He shook from those thoughts and let go as she did.

"Be careful Lady." She smiled. She felt the implications. He wasn't insulting just advising. And to think he even used her title properly. She bowed her head then looked up into his eyes again.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded curtly then looked up at the stars. The things he had dismissed as unimportant.

She followed his gaze. He was beginning to understand.

Chapter Seven: Unneeded Apologies

Silver sipped the hot drink as she watched Taro sleep. They had given him medications to ease the pain.

It was still dark outside and the stars shinned with brilliance. She sighed and leaned against the wall closing her eyes. She didn't notice the patter of little feet come toward her.

Then someone tugged on the shirt she was wearing. She looked down into the biggest brown eyes she'd ever seen. The little girl had long brown hair that came to her shoulders and wore an orange and yellow night gown.

"Why are you wearing Daddy's clothes?" Silver blushed heatedly making the girl giggle.

At the moment Sesshomaru was having her dress both cleaned and mended and she was wearing a pair of his pajama bottoms and one of his T-shirts which were both a bit over sized but they worked.

Silver smiled and bent down to look the girl evenly in the eye.

"I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. I'm Silver. What's your name?" The girl giggled and looked at her feet.

"I'm Rin." Silver smiled and nodded her head. Now she remembered. The little girl that had traveled with the cold lord. So he had adopted her as a daughter? And even went so far as to let her call him Daddy?

She smirked. Blackmail was in order. She stood back up as Rin made her way over to where Taro lay.

"Is he okay?" Silver sat down beside him.

"Yes, just sleeping." She nodded and grabbed the lady's hand. Silver smiled and let her drag her out of the room.

Rin pulled her along down the hall and Silver pulled slightly back having a bit of fun herself.

"Come on Silver!!" Rin got behind her and began to push but Silver leaned back.

"Oh Rin!! I feel the strength leaving my legs!!" Silver leaned back further feeling Rin's small hands on the small of her back.

"Don't fall!!" Silver put the back of her hand to her forehead and faked weakness.

"I believe I'm going to faint." She leaned back further and felt Rin shift slightly from the weight. Then suddenly she was lifted from the ground by two very strong arms.

She turned and gasped as she met his golden eyes and that annoying smirk of his. She stared wondering exactly what he was planning.

"If you feel faint then perhaps you should be in bed." She squirmed in his grasp.

"Put me down!!!" He smirked and moved further down the hall toward her selected room. Rin followed expectantly.

"Sesshomaru!!!!" She pulled over his shoulder and he complied letting her hang down his back. She braced herself with her elbows on his back.

"Let go!! Put me down or so help me I'll…………" He bounced her gently on his shoulder cutting her off.

"That was uncalled for don't you think?" His reply just annoyed her even more.

"No. We're on our way to being even." She stiffened. Struggling even more she pulled away.

He kept walking and then turned abruptly into a dark room, almost colliding her head with the swinging door.

"Ahh!! Hey!! You could've warned me ya know!!"

"You are a demon are you not?" She glared daggers at the floor finally hanging like a rag doll.

Then he stopped and opened the door to her bedroom. He flung her on the bed and turned to leave when Rin attacked him.

"Ah!! Attack Daddy!!!" Sesshomaru stood for a moment as the child climbed over him and tried to find his vulnerable spots. Sesshomaru smirked and bent low as she got to his neck and attacked from there. Then she pulled Rin off easily and held her upside down for a moment.

"Daddy save me!!!" Silver smirked and hugged the girl close tickling her back.

"Gotcha!!!" Silver stepped back as they fell on the bed in a laughing mess.

"No fair!! You cheated!!" Silver smiled and looked down at her.

"Ah but you started it." Rin giggled as Sesshomaru watched from the door. Then their laughter was cut short by his cutting voice.

"Rin. Time for bed." Silver looked at him then at Rin. She smirked.

"Becoming Mr. Mom I see." He glared warningly at her. She shrugged and pulled Rin right side up.

"Alright munchkin. Time for bed." Rin sighed but nodded defeated.

Silver watched as Rin walked sadly to the door but stopped when the soft voice called her back.

"Rin?" Rin turned back still pouting. "Don't worry. We can play more tomorrow." Rin smiled then walked out in front of her father.

Silver looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. He raised an eyebrow then turned.

"Goodnight?" He nodded and shut the door. She sighed looking at the piece of wood. She wondered just how angry he'd be if she were to destroy it.

Laying down she stared at the ceiling trying to grasp sleep but for some odd reason it didn't want to come. Like herself in his mind he plagued her mind also. She turned and stared at the wall.

"You stupid Dog. Get out of my head!"

In another room of the house, said dog was attempting paperwork but a certain slip of a woman was constantly running through his mind.

He slammed his fist down on the piece of paper he'd been staring at for about two hours.

"Damn that girl!!' He stood and made his way to the door focusing his senses on her. Even all the way across the house he could hear her steady breathing. He could even smell her scent of Vanilla and Lavender. It was enticing and was driving his senses mad.

He opened the door to his study and walked the halls aimlessly, unconsciously walking toward her room.

He stood in front of the door and breathed in before opening it quietly. The hall light spilled into the dark room and put a streak of light on her face. He leaned on the door frame and watched her sleep peacefully.

He dared not move further from his spot in the doorway. He trusted that if he did he might lose control. But still he knew not. He had known her for no longer than a week and already she was in his every thought. What was wrong with him? Was he going soft?

Yes. That must be it. He needed to distance himself from the beautiful angel that slept before him.

But he knew that was impossible. He had seen the way she acted with Rin and she had only met her. She was so interesting. But how could he think that when she was entirely annoying?

He found himself trying to move from his spot but instead he was frozen. His eyes were locked on her small form. He growled annoyed and turned walking back to his office. He would not fall like his father before him.

Sitting down he forced himself to work although it didn't get done and still he found himself thinking about her.

Silver awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up and looked around remembering where she was.

Of course. Sesshomaru's mansion. Throwing her legs over the side she stood and walked into the hall and back to where Taro slept.

As she entered the room she looked at his sleeping form. His face was contorted in pain. She stroked his hair like a mother would a child.

"I'm sorry you're hurt." She whispered. "This is my fault. I should've been watching you. I should've protected you better. But instead I raced off to fight and you got hurt." She looked toward the window.

"I looked away for a moment and I nearly lost both of you. I could never forgive myself if Sayuri or you were to get hurt. You're my family." She stood and walked to the window looking out. The stars were so bright. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I know I never tell you but I hope you know. I love you Taro." She kissed his forehead and walked out again leaving him alone. She sighed and walked down the hall not realizing she was about to walk into some one. But when she did she was very disgruntled.

"Watch where you're….." She looked up to see Sesshomaru with an arrogant smirk on his face.

She stood up and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" He raised his eyebrow in question of her sanity.

"I live here. Or did you forget?" Silver shook her head all thoughts returning.

"Oh. Sorry." She turned to leave but he stopped her smelling the tears that were being hidden in her eyes.

His hand caught her arm and she turned around fiercely.

"Let go." Her voice was low and guttural. He glared back still the scent of tears remained. His hand didn't leave her arm.

"Sessh….." She was cut off as he pulled her to him. Only then did she realize that he only wore a pair of pajama pants. His arms held her firm as she struggled but gave in to the tears.

She cried into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck. He rubbed comforting circles on her back as she cried. She sighed and leaned her cheek on his bare chest letting wet tears slide down his skin.

Suddenly she felt him slip his arms under her and raise her up. He carried her back to her room and walked in then laid her gently on the bed. She turned away so he wouldn't see her weakness.

Unknown to her he had heard her confession. He stopped and looked back slightly concerned, hearing the slight sniffs from her.

"You should not shed useless tears. You did no wrong Lady of the North." Then they stopped and she moved to look at him but the door had closed and he was gone. She smiled and whispered into the darkness knowing he could hear her.

"Thank you."

Thank you everyone that has reviewed!!

Please press the button!!

WolvenTemptress


	6. Rescuers and Kidnappers

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Inuyasha cast. The plot however is mine!

Okay, first of all, to all of those who have reviewed…Thank you!! I love hearing from

you!! And second, I'm so sorry this is sooooo late!!

On with the story making!!

Chapter Seven: The Rescuer becomes the Rescued

Rin giggled as she hid behind the tree. Surely she wouldn't be found here!! But alas.

"Ahha!!" Silver grabbed her and tickled her to the ground.

"Kagome!! I found a little girl hiding in the tree!! What should I do with her?" Kagome ran around the corner with Shippou in tow.

"Well. Maybe we should….." She was pulled into a tight embrace by the one and only Hanyou.

"Inuyasha!!" He smirked.

"Come on. We're all gonna go swim in the pool." Kagome smiled and tried to follow him as he dragged her along. Rin was about to follow when she saw Silver watching after them.

"Let's go." She smiled her brightest smile and tugged on the older woman's arm. Silver followed along behind slightly lagging as the others ran ahead.

She sat inside watching from the kitchen window. They splashed in the clear water. She didn't realize someone had joined her.

"You do not swim with them?" She jumped startled. How the heck did he do that!!

She looked out the window again. Shippou was trying to dunk Inuyasha and Miroku in while Sango did a summersault into the pool, off the diving board.

"No. I don't like to swim very much." He smirked.

"Can you even swim?" She glared at him.

"Of course I can. It's much more efficient than to dog paddle like you would." He growled playfully.

"Hitting below the belt aren't you?" She shrugged as the others came in. "Guess we're even?

He smirked. "Hardly. Nice try though."

"Lunch!! Lunch!!" Both Inuyasha and Shippou chanted. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

Silver continued to stare out at the water until she saw a familiar Ariel towel strewn across the lawn chair. She looked around the kitchen to find her smiling face.

She grew more frantic as she couldn't find the little flower.

"Kagome where's Rin?" Kagome turned and she too scanned the room.

"She was right behind…" Silver's eyes shot to the pool. She ran to the door and toward the pool removing her shirt and shoes. Sesshomaru and the others ran along behind her as she dove into the pool. She did long strokes looking for the child.

"RIN!!" She screamed. Then she saw it. The pool sweep wasn't working. She looked at Sesshomaru frantically then dove under and opening her eyes. She saw Rin wrapped in the cord. She had stopped struggling for about a minute. She was still.

Racing toward her she wrapped and arm around her waist and untangled her then pushed to the top.

Sesshomaru searched the water for his child. Silver had been under for a while. He was now worrying over both girls. And one he insisted he had no feeling for!!

Suddenly he heard a break in the water and the intake of air. Silver was hauling Rin to the side of the pool. She pushed her on the ground then pulled out after her and looked down at her as the group crowded around.

"Rin. Rin wake up." She patted her face. Frantically she pushed down on her chest then plugged her nose and breathe air into her mouth. This continued for a minute or so when finally the girl slowly sat up with help and coughed up water.

Silver smiled as tears ran down her face.\

"Oh Rin. You scared me!! We thought we'd lost you." Rin was engulfed in a tight hug by the demoness. Rin smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Silver-sama." Silver nuzzled Rin's neck affectionately.

"Don't forget to apologize to Sesshomaru." Rin looked up at the demon with large eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to." Sesshomaru picked her up and hugged her small form to him. He had almost lost her for a third time.

He looked at Silver who sat on the ground looking up at them. She had been worried about Rin? Why? She had shed tears for his daughter. This he didn't understand but he was grateful.

The woman had immediately gone after Rin even though she wasn't her mother. She had saved Rin without a thought.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when Silver was pulled into the water. She grasped for anything and found his hand before anyone else's. He pulled her up toward him. His golden eyes never left her green ones.

A light blush filled her cheeks as they touched. The group watched with curiosity. Kagome looked at Sango. Then the two girls looked at Miroku and Inuyasha.

They all smiled. Silently agreeing on a plan. Mission: Get Silver and Sesshomaru Together

Rin giggled as she watched her father lose himself in Silver's eyes. Her whisper went unheard.

"The Rescuer became the Rescued."

Chapter Eight: Sayuri returned and Silver Abducted

Silver leaned over the edge slightly. The cool ocean air blew her ebony hair around her.

"Don't lean too far. You might fall in. And I can't jump in to get you this time." She turned and glared at her brother who sat with his leg propped up on the cushion opposite her.

"I can swim quite well thank you." She heard Inuyasha snort.

"Sure you can." She smacked the back of his head.

"If you don't shut up you're gonna be taking another bath." Inuyasha grimaced and sat down at the wheel. Kagome looked up from her reading.

"Alright you three. That's enough." Silver smiled and sat down beside Rin who was trying to keep her eyes open. She leaned against Silver's shoulder and was soon asleep.

"So, Sesshomaru is doing what now?" Miroku looked at Taro.

"He's closing another deal on the newly acquired Marriot." Silver rolled her eyes and pulled the sleeping Rin into her lap. Then as if by magic Sesshomaru appeared on the dock.

"Let us go." He stepped up to the steer and revved the engine.

The drove in silence until they reached their home dock.

Silver picked Rin up gently and held her close to her body shielding her from the wind. She got out gracefully as the others followed in which they each went their separate ways.

The demoness had grown attached to the little girl. Rin played with her heart strings and made her smile even when she was sad.

Sayuri still was being held and still they had yet to find her.

Sesshomaru followed Silver to Rin's room. He watched quietly as the woman tucked his daughter in.

Silver stroked Rin's head and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight little one. Sleep well." She stood and turned walking to the door. She didn't realize Sesshomaru was still there staring at her intently.

"What? Afraid I might hurt her?" Sesshomaru growled in response. She glared back.

Both of them had been at each other's throats since Rin's incident in the pool. Why neither of them knew.

"Do not insult this Sesshomaru." She smirked.

"Get off your high horse." He grabbed her arm and she spun around to face him.

"Get off yours." His voice was even and calm. His golden eyes swam with amusement.

"I'm not on one! Now let go!" She jerked away and he followed. She made her way onto the roof where she went often to think alone but he followed her.

"Leave. I need to think." He crossed his arms.

"You forget this is my home. Think elsewhere." She huffed and leaned against the rail facing him.

"And if I refuse?" He smirked and advanced. Her cheeks turned red as he came closer and was even with her ear. She felt shivers go up her spine as he spoke in a whisper. How he had mastered such she didn't know.

"Then revenge will come all the sooner from me My Lady."

Silver sighed for the millionth time that day. She did not like signing papers and she did not like worrying about Sayuri.

Earlier this morning she received contact from her and it didn't sound good.

Sayuri had heard Naraku was planning against her. He wanted her for some reason. That reason was unknown to her. He had started to torture her in the worst reasons.

"Silver? A Miss Kagome is here to see you." Silver looked up ready to smile at her friend when the younger girl burst into the room in tears.

She stood as Kagome ran into her arms and sobbed hysterically.

"Kagome. What's the matter?" Kagome hugged her closer.

"J..Jakken said that…….Sessh…..Sesshomaru had Inuyasha…..Be….betrothed!!! And…n…now I ca…..can't even……see…h…him." Silver tightened her arms around the girl cooing to her.

"Hush now. I'm sure Jakken was just being spiteful. You don't worry." Silver dethatched herself and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Sango? I need you to come and pick up Kagome from my office. I'll explain later. But I have a minor disturbance to deal with. Thanks. Good-bye." Silver looked at Kagome.

"Stay here. Sango will be here in a minute to take you to my house." Silver walked out the door and looked at her secretary.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She nodded and smiled.

Sesshomaru signed the last piece of parchment. He stood ready to leave when SHE burst into the office.

Silver rode the elevator up and stormed through the offices. His clerk was astounded at her as she walked past without appointment.

Jakken's high pitched squawking made her stop and glare at the little imp.

"I am in no mood to deal with your insolence toad. Be silent or I will make you still." She flexed her claws threateningly. He glared back and still kept speaking. She picked the old man up.

"If you were not human I would have killed you by now." She dropped him to the floor and burst into Sesshomaru's once quiet office.

He leaned back and raised a delicate eyebrow at her. She was ticked to say the least.

"What is your problem!!!?" He looked at her not sure what exactly she meant.

"Pray tell Lady Dragon." She glared at him fiercely.

"How could you just do that!!? Kagome loves Inuyasha and you know it!!" He smirked and kneaded his fingers together and leaned further reclining in his chair.

"I see you heard of the betrothal." Silver walked forward her heels making loud contact with the carpet. She slammed her hands on the desk.

"You're heartless. Did you even ask Inuyasha? Did you even consider Kagome's feelings? That girl belongs with him. In your family!! She loves you even though you insult her and degrade her constantly. Sesshomaru, you have no right to separate those two and you know it!!"

He growled angrily at her.

"Do not insinuate that I am in the wrong. We have a merger to complete and Inuyasha is the only candidate worthy enough to marry!!" Silver spun around to face him.

"That's what this is about!! A merger!! Inuyasha is old enough to make his own decisions. And you would sacrifice a dear friend for a merger!!" Sesshomaru threw his chair against the wall. Silver flinched and looked at him.

"I may do as I please wench!!" Sesshomaru seethed with anger.

"Not when I'm around. I love Inuyasha and I love Kagome!! I will not let you sacrifice their love for business!! If Rin were old enough would you do that to her?" Sesshomaru recoiled in surprise.

"Of course not….." She cut him off abruptly.

"No. Then why are you doing it to your brother?" Sesshomaru watched her as she paced back and forth. She looked up and her green eyes flashed around.

"You have no right to do this." She sunk into a chair still looking at him.

"Sesshomaru. Don't you care for him? He's your brother for god's sake." Her eyes watered with tears.

She stood and walked to the door. Looking back she looked at the stoic dog demon.

"Do as you please. But, Think about what I said of Rin. Is Inuyasha any different than your daughter? And what of Kagome? Don't you care for her?" She walked out leaving him to his own.

Silver walked calmly out the door and got in her car. She drove to her home and sat in the garage. Tears slowly slipped down her face. Her head rested against the wheel.

'Doesn't he care? Didn't he know how this hurt her as well?'

She whipped away her tears and walked into the house where Kagome and Sango sat in the kitchen.

"I presume everything is alright now?" Kagome smiled half-heartedly.

"I can't cry any more. Inuyasha won't answer his phone and Miroku is with him right now. Where did you go?" Silver smiled back.

"I...uhh….well I …..I had to deal with an over sized, spoiled, egotistic dog. Per say it didn't go too well." Sango nodded.

"Well I hope that he got a good kick in the pants!!" Silver covered her mouth to silence her laughter. Sango broke out into a smile followed by Kagome who started laughter.

In few moments they were all laughing like hyenas.

"Oh…oh my….I've never laughed so hard in my life." Silver clutched her stomach and looked at the other two just as someone burst through the door and lifted Kagome into the air.

"What in the world?" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha spun her around.

"It's off!! He called it off!!!!" Kagome screamed with happiness as Inuyasha pulled her close.

"I will never leave you again." She giggled as he kissed her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck when he slipped something on her finger. Kagome gasped as she looked at the large diamond.

"Inuyasha…you…." He smiled and got down on one knee.

"Kagome. Will you marry me?" Kagome felt warm tears slide down her face as she looked at Silver then Sango. She nodded touching his face.

"Yes. Yes. Forever and ever yes!!" He picked her up again and twirled her around. Silver smiled at the reunited lovers. She sighed and looked out the window.

"Sesshomaru, you dog."

Rin lay in her floor coloring as her father walked in and picked her up.

"Daddy what's wro….." He pulled her into a tight hugged and buried his nose into her soft hair. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you, Rin." She giggled and kissed his magenta stripped cheek.

"I love you too Daddy."

Her long black locks fell in her face as she ran through the rain. This was the worst day not to have an umbrella! She was headed toward his building. He had asked her out to lunch.

Today she wore high heeled pumps a black mid-thigh length dress that curved to her body. The sleeves came to her elbows and the shoulders sat just at the edge of her shoulders showing her long neck and tanned shoulder bones. Sadly she had worn panty hose. Her long black hair was curled because of the humidity.

She got in the elevator and when she was alone she bent down to fix the run. Her long legs made her look seductive as she leaned down not bending her legs.

Sesshomaru almost pressed the button when the elevator dinged and opened revealing her crouched figure fixing something on her leg. She stood and looked at him smiling a dazzling smile.

She came forward and looked up at him. All the sudden every male in his office looked her way and began eyeing her like candy.

"Ready to go?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She giggled still looking into his molten eyes.

"Lunch." He nodded and took her petite arm and led her back into the elevator.

"You are early." She nodded looking away from him.

"Yeah well I got finished with Taro's help." He nodded and took her to his car.

"Where are we going?" He ignored her driving quietly along. Finally they stopped. The rain covered his wind shield as he pulled an umbrella and then walked around to help her out.

He led her in to the glass restaurant.

"It's beautiful." He nodded leading her to a reserved table.

He ordered for them and watched her eat with clean manners.

"I must apologize for the other day it was wrong of me to yell at you." She looked up from her empty plate.

"Oh. No I need to apologize. I didn't have the right either." His golden eyes locked onto hers. She blushed and looked away. He smirked. She was cute when she blushed.

"Silver you are too modest." She hung her head and leaned her chin on her palm watching the rain pound on the window outside.

"No. I'm just…. Uhhh!! I don't know." He reached across the table making her look directly at him.

"You are." She smiled slightly and let her green eyes drift over him.

"But I thought you didn't care abo….." He glared at her.

"Come. We leave." She stood following him. He got the car and got her in then drove her back toward the city.

"It's so nice. The rain. Do you ever wonder what it's like?" He shook his head.

"No. You still dwell on the past." She glared at him.

"Sesshomaru. Still you refuse to dream and wonder. Knowledge is nothing without imagination." He turned to her.

"I am not a child." She smirked. Leaning towards him she came just before his lips.

"And neither am I. But I still have imagination." She opened her door to get out and he was in front of her.

"This is where I leave." He smirked.

"Wrong." She backed into the side of his car as he advanced throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!! I'm in a dress!! We're in public!!" Sesshomaru smirked and carried her struggling form up his drive and into the house purposely getting her soaked.

Sesshomaru set her down and she glared up at him ringing out her hair on the tile floor.

"You know I totally hate you right now?" He looked at her amused.

"I will just have to live with that." He wrung out the umbrella then practically drug her upstairs.

"This is totally ridiculous!! Sesshomaru!! Just tell me where you're oomphf!!" She found herself sprawled on something very soft and very big.

She sat up and looked around. Apparently she was in his bedroom because he was looking through his closet. He came out holding a dry pair of shorts and a big T-shirt of his.

He threw them to her and she caught them easily.

"What are these for?" He raised his eye brow again.

"You are wet. Change." She glared at him.

"If you would just take me to my car I could drive to my own home!!" He smirked and turned on the news where it displayed the area where she lived totally flooded.

"Still want to go home?" She sighed and stood removing her shoes and walking into his bathroom. She came back out and found that the shorts fit and were sofi shorts and the shirt however was still too big and came to her mid thighs.

She found him sitting in a dry pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He looked so relaxed. She cleared her throat and he turned around followed by a high pitched scream coming from his daughter who was sitting in his lap.

Silver covered her ears and then held her arms out catching Rin in mid air and spinning her around.

"How's my girl!!" Rin giggled and hugged her.

"Very Good Silver!!" She set her down and looked at him.

"Thanks for the clothes." He nodded and turned back to the book he was reading.

"Hn." She sat down on the other side of the couch and was almost relaxed when the doorbell rang.

Sesshomaru stood and left for a moment then returned with a crowd. They included: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Kirara, Kohaku, and Taro.

"What are we having a party?" They all looked at her and smiled.

"No. We always do this when it storms like this." Silver nodded slightly confused but smiled as Taro came over to her. She lifted her cheek as he bent down and kissed it.

"Sister." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How's scouting going?" He sat down at her feet.

"We've come on to quite a few leads." Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Naraku often gives clues but then disappears completely. Has that happened yet?" Taro nodded and sighed defeated.

"Yeah, A lot actually. We must be getting close." Kagome and Inuyasha followed by Koga and Ayame came down and sat in front of the large fireplace. Miroku and Sango sat in the love seat with Kirara on Sango's lap and Shippou lay on the floor coloring with Rin.

Kagome looked around the room mischievously.

"We should play a game." The others looked up and nodded. Sesshomaru pointed to the closet opposite him.

"We have an assortment of games in there." Kagome opened the door and looked in.

Monopoly, Life, Scrabble, Uno, Cards, Dice, Skip-bo, Ink-blot, Taboo.

"No. These games are no fun and they're ancient. Oh, I know!! Let's play truth or dare!!" The others nodded in approval.

They all agreed. Truth or Dare it was.

"Okay. I'll go first." Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at Miroku. She smiled evilly.

"Miroku, Truth or Dare?" Miroku gulped. He went with the safe route.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you……..once had a crush on Kagura?" He shivered. Not so safe after all.

Sango was looking at him with fire in her eyes.

"Uhhhh….We…..well……Ummm…..No. Kagura only made advances. I have always been devoted to my dear Sango!!" The others snickered.

"Sure you have henti." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Miroku's turn." Miroku nodded and thought about his choices.

"Kohaku, Truth or dare?" Kohaku smiled slightly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip and take a picture of yourself and give it to the woman you have a crush on." Kohaku paled suddenly. A blush appeared on his face.

"Uhhh…..I'll pass on that one thanks." Shippou piped up.

"Kagome, Truth or Dare?" Kagome smiled.

"Dare." Shippou eyed Inuyasha cautiously.

"I dare you to kiss Koga." Both Inuyasha and Kagome froze.

"WHAT!!! You little imp I'll kill you!!!" Inuyasha raged as Kagome walked toward Koga.

"Oh really Inuyasha. Calm down." She bent down at Koga who was seriously blushing. She smiled and touched his cheek with her lips.

"There. See. Not so bad." Inuyasha grumbled angrily on the floor. Half an hour later they were all trying not to laugh as Inuyasha was dressed in a pink tutu, wearing red lip stick, red pumps and holding a sign that said 'kiss me I'm to die for'.

Silver covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Even Sesshomaru seemed slightly amused at his brother.

"Take a picture!!" cheered Rin. Shippou held up the camera.

"You little twerp!! Don't you dare!!!" Click!! Shippou dashed around Kagome who shielded him.

"Inuyasha!! Be nice!!" Ayame rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Koga. Your turn." Koga looked at Taro.

"Taro, Truth or…."

"Truth." Koga sighed.

"Is it true that you were once in love with Silver's sister?" Taro smirked.

"Yes. But it lasted merely a few weeks. She was completely horrid and her feet were ghastly." Miroku rocked back on his heels.

"Kinda like Inuyasha's feet?" A resounding yelp was heard as his best friend was smacked on the head.

Sango looked at Kagome who looked at Rin. They each smiled at each other.

"Rin's turn!!" Sesshomaru looked up from his book to see what his daughter was going to do. She looked at Silver who was busy playing with Taro's hair.

"Silver. Truth or Dare." Silver smiled at the child. She was so cute and innocent. What could she possibly do?

"Dare." Rin clapped her hands and smiled as innocently as possible.

"I dare you to kiss Daddy…..on the lips!!" She pointed to her own small lips. Silver immediately fell off the couch while Sesshomaru smirked at the three masterminds. Indeed he should have seen this coming.

"But…I….I…" Sesshomaru cut in.

"This Sesshomaru is not playing. Pick another Rin." Rin frowned. Silver exhaled in relief. But sadly Kagome and Sango wouldn't hear of it.

"Nope!! You heard her Sesshy. Everyone in the room is playing!! You have to." Silver glared at the girls.

Her eyes scanned the room and everyone was smirking. They were all in on it!! They were going to pay!!

"I refuse." She had to think of alternative.

"I would rather be tickled to death!!" Immediately she regretted her words. Rin's little fingers spun circles as Silver tried to escape but she felt Sesshomaru grab her.

"You're to blame for this." She grumbled as he smirked. Rin and Shippou tickled her until she was out of breath and until Sesshomaru pulled her out of their grasp.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her away.

She sighed and laughed only joking.

"My hero!!" He smirked pulling her closer. She blushed a bright red.

"My one and only Lady." The others were watching the interaction. Silver pulled away and sat in her spot still blushing. She was starting to think he enjoyed torturing her.

Finally things settled down and they were all trying not to doze off when Sesshomaru signaled it was time for bed.

The others had left when Silver picked Rin up and cradled her as Sesshomaru followed.

Rin groaned as she was set down. Silver looked at Sesshomaru who was retrieving her PJ's from their drawer.

She slipped off the small shirt and took the top from it slipping the satin shirt over her arms. Then she slid off Rin's pants and Sesshomaru put on the bottoms.

Covering her up silver kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her soft hair.

"Sleep little one." Sesshomaru did the same and followed Silver out.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Silver looked up at him still walking.

"I just know. I don't know how to explain it. Maternal instincts maybe?" He nodded still following her. How interesting. She loved children and would be a very good mother.

"And you?" She noticed they had both walked back into the living room. He sat down watching her.

"Rin has been under my care for a very long time. I learned." She smiled looking out the window at the rain.

"I can't see the stars tonight." He followed her gaze.

"Who was your father?" She smiled sadly.

"I didn't know him very well. He died to save my life as did my mother. All I know was that he was a great demon like your father." Sesshomaru bristled slightly at the mention of his father.

She stood and walked to the window. He stood behind her as she looked out.

"I didn't know him but I know he's always with me. He's been guiding me for as long as I can remember." Sesshomaru drew closer watching her.

She turned around and her breath hitched in her throat. He was so close. His golden eyes swam with something she'd never seen before.

Her green eyes reflected his figure as he drew closer. She could feel his breath on her face as their lips almost touched. Suddenly an explosion was heard on the far side of the mansion.

Sesshomaru stood straight. He sniffed the air and growled pushing her against the window.

"Sesshoma….."

"Quiet." He smelled the stench.

"Naraku." She stiffened as the others came down the stairs ready to fight. Inuyasha tossed Tokijin and Tessegia to his brother.

Silver stared confused. How they all had their weapons totally confused her.

Sesshomaru spoke without looking at her.

"Go get Rin and Shippou. Get them out of here." She started to protest when he glared at her.

"He is after you. Do as I say!!" she flinched and ran up the stairs to get the children.

Kagome stopped her.

"Take care. We'll see you in a little while." She smiled and nodded.

"Be careful. All of you."

Rin opened her door and was scooped up by Silver. Shippou too was done the same.

"Hold onto me." They clung to her as she ran. She slipped into the garage and looked for the key box.

"It's over there!!" Rin pointed to the far side of the room. Silver began walking when the lights went out.

"Not good." She set the children down.

"I want you to stay here. Don't move." They nodded as she glided toward the key box and grabbed a set of keys. She pressed the unlock button and the Jaguar lit up.

"You've got to be kidding me." She went back and got Rin and Shippou in the car.

"Buckle up!" She commanded revving the engine. She heard the two clicks and followed her own advice as she heard more explosions from above.

She pressed a few buttons and the garage door opened. She smiled.

"Cake." Pressing the gas she shot out into the dark. She had no idea someone was following her. That was until her sixth sense kicked in. She swerved and got onto the main road which was empty….typical.

"Rin!! Shippou!! Hold on!!" She swerved to the left as Kagura and Kanna appeared in front of her. Shifting gears she went backwards only to be stopped and she went forward again at full speed when Kagura sent a powerful force toward the car.

Slamming on the breaks was the worst idea. But however it was a split second.

The car rolled multiple times and crashed upside down in the ditch.

Silver panted feeling her stomach. Her wound had reopened. She looked back at Rin and Shippou who were just hanging.

"Are….you…alright guys?" They nodded slightly. They unbuckled and followed the crawling Silver out onto the wet grass. Silver looked at the totaled Jag.

"He's gonna kill me."

Rin screamed as she was almost hit by a wind blade. Silver pulled her out of the way and stood to face the wind witch.

"Pick…on….someone your…own size." Kagura smirked as she saw the blood.

Silver blocked them again as two blades shot past her.

"Come with me and we'll call them off." Silver smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Bull. You'll have to kill me first." Kagura smiled evilly.

"With pleasure." Silver turned and pushed the children along toward the outlying trees. She crouched down whipping the blood from her mouth.

The two children looked at her worriedly.

"Silver are you gonna be…." Silver held up her hand.

"I want you to Run. Run and don't look back. Do you hear me!! Run!!" Shippou nodded and took Rin's hand dragging her away as she cried.

"Silver!!" Silver blew a kiss and turned around to go back. Kagura was waiting.

"Ready to fight?" She posed ready.

"As always." Kagura lifted her fan as Silver made to swords appear. Her body was ridged and full of pain. Blood seeped from her wound.

She knew she wouldn't make it but she had to give Rin and Shippou time to get away.

The wind cut through her like ice as she blocked half getting injured. Silver braced on one knee breathing hard.

"You have lost." Silver bowed her head then jumped up slashing Kagura who screamed in pain and sent 'Dance of the Dragons' toward her.

Silver wrenched in pain as she tried to fight the dark. She could hear his menacing laughter as she fell. She saw Sesshomaru and the others appear.

They got smaller and smaller as the demon carried her away.

Sesshomaru sped to where her scent led. The others tried to keep up.

What he saw made him roar in rage.

First, his Jaguar was destroyed and Second, Naraku was holding unconscious Silver in his arms while Kagura and Kanna flew away on that cursed feather.

"You have failed Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru felt his blood boil when a girl was deposited at his feet. She seemed barely alive. It was Sayuri.

Sayuri sat up slowly and screamed as she saw her master being carried away.

"Master!! Silver!!!" Kagome held her sobbing form as Taro watched.

Sesshomaru growled as he went after Rin. He found her clinging to Shippou.

"Daddy!!" she screamed latching onto him.

"They took her!! They took her!! They took Silver!!" She sobbed. Sesshomaru comforted them both holding his anger in. He would find Naraku and kill him.

Review!!! PLEASE!!!

WolvenTemptress


	7. Taken and Swept Away

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Inuyasha cast. The plot however is mine!

Chapter Nine: Mated and Divorced

She opened her eyes slowly feeling a soft substance beneath her. Silver found herself in an expensive bed. The sheets were Egyptian cotton. The next thing was that she was clothed in a long silk night gown.

It was white and stopped at her ankles. It had thin straps and the breast area was decorated in flower lace coming down low in that particular area. On her ears were diamond chandelier earrings and around her neck was a diamond choker. She was bare foot as she walked to a mirror on the far side of the room.

Her long hair had been curled and the nightgown fit to her body closely. Her face was done with silver make up and her demon markings were showing along with the green jewel on her forehead.

She growled angrily as someone knocked on the door. The young girl Kanna came in holding the door open.

"Naraku wishes to see you." Silver hissed angrily following the girl.

She was led into an enormous dining room and was told to wait on the sofa by the huge fireplace.

She lost herself in the flames when a slight squeak made her turn and face her captor.

"That does well on you. I will have more made." She glared daggers at him.

"Don't bother. I'm not staying long." He smirked and drew closer.

"I like a bit of a challenge." Silver stepped away. His stench wreaked havoc on her nose.

"You must always get that considering your food runs from your horrid smell." He snarled viciously.

"Watch your tongue." She smirked.

"I'm not your friend. I'm your enemy." He came even closer and grasped her arm pulling her to him. She gasped pulling her head as far away as possible.

"You are not prey. You are my mate." She growled and slapped him across the face making him let go.

"I don't think so!!" She turned and ran back to her room as quickly as possible and locked the door. She turned around about to relax when she found him in front of her.

"This is my castle. You cannot run from me." She back up as he advanced. She felt the door brace her back.

His straddled her head with his hands and looked her in the eye. His breath made her shiver in disgust as it touched her ear.

"I am everywhere."

Sesshomaru glared at the scenery. Naraku was getting cocky. He failed to cover his stench this time. The others were behind him.

"We're almost there. I can smell it." Taro sped up on his motorcycle.

"We have to find her quickly. Sayuri said he had a mating ceremony planned out when he got her there."

Sesshomaru nodded and sped up.

They came to a large lit mansion deep in the forest. Naraku would pay.

Silver ducked as his lips almost touched her own.

"Stay away from me." He turned and smirked.

"You won't get far with that wound." Suddenly fire ripped through her. She screamed in pain. There was no blood but the pain was immense.

"Now you see it my way." He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"We will be one." Silver struggled as he pinned her arms to the bed.

"Get off me you filth!!" He laughed as he kissed her lips. She bit down hard and he screamed in rage. She felt his hand go across her face and she fell to the floor.

She looked up as he touched his lips. It was successfully split as she had hoped.

He glared down at her. Pulling out a syringe he smirked as she back away in pain.

"You will submit to me." He plunged the needle into her arm and she was still. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. Her body refused to respond. The shot had weakened her useless for struggle. She could move but not much. Drowsiness hit her hard as he stood at the door.

"We shall continue later." She turned her head away. Hearing the door slam she felt the tears flow from her eyes.

'Sesshomaru help me!!' she felt Taro's voice in her head.

'Hold on. We're coming.' She sobbed as she heard a racket outside. They had found her.

Sesshomaru released his Dragon Strike and the doors burst open. He knew this was not the true fortress but she was here.

Taro got his attention.

"She's up the stairs!! Somewhere by a large dining hall!!" Sesshomaru nodded as the others fought off the coming demons.

He raced down the hall and followed her scent into the dining room. It led down a hall way then to a room with double doors. He heard her scream and launched at the door.

Silver struggled as Naraku tried to grab her again. She was immobile and he was taking advantage!! She screamed as loud as she could. Then a pound came upon the door.

"Help!!" Naraku covered her mouth with his most likely dirty hand.

She heard Sesshomaru on the other side.

"Silver!!" He roared. She yelled again only to be slapped once more.

"Shut-up wench!!" she rolled over from the force. Naraku came after her again as the door gave way and her hero rushed in.

Inuyasha slashed another demon and grabbed Kagome.

"Miroku!! Sango!! Come on!! We have to get out!! It's disappearing!!" they nodded and looked for Koga and Ayame.

"Koga!! Get out of here!! Where's Taro!!" Koga looked up to see the seventeen year old kill off five demons at once. He raced up and grabbed him.

"Hey! Lemme' go!!" Koga ran behind Ayame.

"Sorry Kid but we gotta go." They raced out just as the house collapsed and a large form burst out the upstairs window.

Sesshomaru growled as he attacked Naraku who turned to dust. A puppet.

"How pathetic." He felt the house tremble and start to collapse. Silver looked at him frantically when he came forward and picked her up and pulled her close.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he rushed toward the window and crashed through it.

He landed with grace as she trembled. His arms tightened around her bringing her face close to his. She closed her eyes and pulled into his neck.

Sesshomaru set her in the car gently as the others watched or got into their own.

"Meet back at the mansion."

He drove full speed to his home and picked her up gently taking her inside.

He set her down gently on the couch. Slicing a cut on her wrist he let her bleed out the poison. Slowly she began to move freely.

"Better?" She nodded. He sat next to as the others came in.

"Silver!! Are you alright!!" Sesshomaru quieted them as she relaxed breathing in.

They left her to rest. Silver opened her eyes and saw it was still dark outside. She smiled seeing the rain had stopped.

On wobbly legs she walked to the doors and opened them out onto the balcony. She sighed and fumbled to the rail gazing into the sky. She smiled as the constellation twinkled at her.

"Hey Daddy." She sighed and moved only to slip then be caught by very strong arms. She looked up into his golden eyes.

"You should be asleep." She glared at him.

"So should you!" He smirked and leaned down.

"This is my house ningen." She huffed and leaned against his arm for support.

"Needed fresh air." He raised an eyebrow.

"You could have called for one of us." She snapped her head up.

"I'm not a child, Sesshomaru." He smirked.

"I beg to differ." She grabbed onto his shoulder to lift herself up. She now slightly stood against his chest.

"Oh really? Pray, how am I a child?" He looked her in the eye.

"You talk to imaginary people." She scoffed at him.

"I was talking to my father!! And last I checked you are quite real."

"Indeed." She huffed again losing balance when he pulled her up. He was really invading her bubble space. Silver felt a blush covering her cheeks.

Pushing away she leaned against the stone railing. He watched her as she fought sleep with grace. Suddenly her knees buckled and he snatched her from the air. He swung her up into his arms like a child.

Instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck. Her clothes reeked of Naraku but he carried her none the less.

Silver felt him lay her down on the couch then cover her up. His golden eyes swam in her green ones. He looked so vulnerable. So different. Closing her eyes she sighed and knew no more.

Chapter Ten: Midnight Masquerade

The morning light was harsh on her sensitive eyes as she sat up slowly. Her body ached from bruises. She looked around to find herself alone. She stood carefully and hobbled to the door and looked out into the hall.

Good. It was empty. She tip-toed toward the guest shower and clammord in. She stripped of the Naraku scented clothes and turned on the hot water. Steam quickly filled the large bathroom and she stepped in and let the water rush over her body. This felt wonderful.

Sesshomaru looked up as he heard the shower in the guest wing turn on. Only one person besides himself would be up this early. He stood and made his way there knowing she was bound to attract some sort of problem.

Silver washed her long hair then scrubbed herself clean humming all the while. She reached for the faucet when she suddenly felt light headed. She swayed and fell to the floor unconscious.

He smelt her distress a mile away and found the door locked. He knocked loudly and called her name. What was it with her and locked doors?!

"Silver!!" He pounded harder then got no answer which made him worry for some unknown reason. He jammed his shoulder against the hard door as the noise brought others into the hall.

"Sessh!! Keep it down will ya? Some of us like sleep!!" Inuyasha growled trying to brush out his bed head. Kagome rubbed her eyes holding Shippou.

"What's going on? What happened?" Sesshomaru ignored them still trying to get through the door. His worry sense was in over drive.

Soon the whole hall was filled with his brother, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Rin.

"Daddy? What's the matter?" Sesshomaru felt the door snap under his force. The hinges were coming off almost there!! Then a loud popping noise and the door was on the floor inside the bathroom. They gasped as they saw the figure of Silver slumped in the bathtub completely under water.

Silver's body slipped down and hit the drain making it close and the tub fill with water. Her unconscious self slid under the warm water making her look like a mermaid.

Sesshomaru rushed in and wrenched the curtain back and saw her limp body. The thought that she was naked didn't occur to him………yet.

He un-plugged the drain then gathered her bare body in his arms. Her long black hair stuck to his dry body. He pulled her close and breathed into her soft lips. Pushing down on her chest he breathed in once more. She was leaned across his knee on her back as he held her close to him with his arms.

Kagome blushed as she saw Silver's state. Sesshomaru was in for it.

Sesshomaru breathed into her once more as she gagged and coughed up water as he looked down into her emerald eyes. She was livid as she clutched to his shirt breathing hard. Sesshomaru sighed relieved then noticed her attire. Absolutely nothing. Quickly he pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her then gathered her in his arms.

Kagome smirked beside Sango as she watched Sesshomaru carry Silver to another room she looked at the others deviously.

"Guys? You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and grumbled something then realized her words. He clapped his hand together and whooped.

"Oh Yeah!!" Sango giggled and grabbed Miroku.

"Let's get dressed and eat breakfast first. Then let's call Koga and Ayame. We'll need all the help we can get." Kagome nodded as they split up. Each with a forming plan surrounding two very stubborn rulers.

Silver felt Sesshomaru lay her down on something soft. He shook his head and went and got another towel and dried her hair. She giggled and touched his hand.

"Am I really that annoying?" He looked down at her.

"It's way too early for trouble and yet trouble follows you everywhere." She laughed and looked him up and down. She blushed as she noticed his wet shirt was showing his muscled chest. She pulled away and tried to get to the door when he stopped her with one arm.

"You are not allowed to move." She glared angrily at him.

"I need clothes. Let me up." She wrenched away and wobbled to the door then tried to open it when he shoved it closed and looked down at her between his arms. Her towel was hugged close to her body as she blushed nervously.

"Sesshom…Sesshomaru?" He bent down and glared at her.

"You're not leaving and that's final." She huffed annoyed then retorted.

"I'm not a child!! I'm not your servant!! I can go and do what I want!" He raised a delicate eyebrow inquisitively.

"My house. My rules." She fumed annoyed at him.

She growled annoyed and pulled away from him. He followed her leaning against the wall by the door.

"I need my clothes." He raised his eyebrow again. Damn his stupid eyebrow!! She turned away from him. Walking toward his window she, assed silently that it opened quite easily.

She sighed and walked toward it then leaned on the sill.

"Alright I give. What now?" He smirked and opened the door.

"You. There."

He pointed to the bed.

"Rest. I will get your clothes."

He slipped out as she watched him. She heard the lock click then spun around and pulled open the window. She held the towel close and jumped into the air. Landing gracefully she went around to the back door and walked into the kitchen where Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Shippou and Rin sat eating breakfast.

They looked up as she smiled and blushed.

"Morning?"

Miroku smirked and stood.

"Lady Silver may I escort you to your room?" He reached out when Silver backed away and gave as death threat.

"One more move, Monk and you'll never have children."

He smiled sheepishly then fell to the floor when Sango smacked him.

"Henti."

Silver looked at them suspiciously.

"What exactly are you planning?" They all smiled innocently then shrugged when Kagome remembered.

"Hey. Where's Sesshomaru?"

Silver stiffened as they all smiled evilly.

"I hate you." She heard Sesshomaru coming down the stairs and panicked.

"Scatter!! Now!!"

They rushed out of the room and Silver hid in the pantry. Sesshomaru came through and totally passed her and she snuck into the living room behind Sesshomaru. Kagome nearly gasped as Silver slid behind him.

The demoness put a finger to her lips and tip-toed toward the stairs. She bounded up and toward her room. She made just as Sesshomaru caught her scent.

"CRAP!!!" She slammed the door and went through her clothes. She chose a pair of low rise blue-jeans and a large black T-shirt.

Sesshomaru growled as he followed her scent. She was in so much trouble. He knocked on her door as softly as he could without breaking it when her scent vanished!!

Then it reappeared behind him. She was headed to the library!!

Silver plucked a book from the shelf then sat down in one of the cushy chairs. She opened the book and began to read. She was now in the back of his library positive he wouldn't find her but to her dismay.

"I told you to rest."

She jumped up out of her chair and spun around with a girlish squeak. Her heart pounded as she looked at him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!!!!"

He smirked and walked around the chair. She laughed nervously as he stalked her.

"You should learn to listen." She backed away and her back hit a shelf.

She didn't like the glint in his eye. Turning she tried to run when she tripped over a stack of books. One of many in his library. He must've done a lot of studying.

The thing was he had been right on her heels and went with her.

So at the moment he lay on top of her. Silver had one leg tangled with his with the other bent in and arc in the air with her hands above her head. Sesshomaru reached up quickly and held her hands there the one arm and pushed himself up slightly with the other.

Silver smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Ummmm……you can get off me now."

He smirked and shook his head.

"This is your punishment." She groaned inwardly then glared at him.

"Don't I get enough punishment by having to hide from you? I mean seriously you didn't even think to look in the pantry!!"

She shifted slightly as he bent his neck down to her ear.

"I like to hunt."

She gasped and struggled as he gave a slight smile. (OMG!!)

Silver felt his fingers make their way to her stomach. She gasped and locked on his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare!!"

He smirked and did anyway. She laughed as he tickled her breathless.

"Sess…..Sesshomaru!!! Sss….Stop!! Ahhhh!!!"

She pulled out and rolled away from him. He sat up and looked at her. She jumped up and ran around the corner.

Sesshomaru smirked and stood. He walked. Walked!! Silver huffed. He was so toying!! Sesshomaru smelt her intoxicating scent and followed leisurely. His predatory streak was getting the better of him.

Silver breathed silently as she slid along the dark rows. Her heart pounded as she felt his aura spike. He was enjoying this!!

Sesshomaru scanned the library for her scent. He snuck behind her and grabbed her shoulders making her squeal again. She turned around and laughed.

"Stop that!!"

He smirked as she backed away into a table. He bent down and came close to her face. Her cheeks were pink with a deep blush. His golden orbs sparkled as her green eyes shifted and avoided his.

He bent down close to her face and smirked leaning in. One side of her lips lifted in a smile as she leaned toward him when…….

"Hey Sesshomaru!!!"

Inuyasha burst in giving them just enough time to pull away.

"What do you want half-breed."

"We found a way to get to Naraku."

Silver and Sesshomaru listened intently.

"There's a ball this weekend. We can all go because it's a masquerade!!"

Sesshomaru nodded and followed his brother. Silver sat down and sighed. Had Sesshomaru been just about to kiss her? It couldn't be?! Could it?!

Kagome laughed as she looked at Miroku. He was trying to woo Sango as usual. He was dressed as a fearsome ninja in all black.

They would all have their weapons hidden somewhere on their person.

Sango was dressed as a nine tailed cat like Kirara. She had on white fur with a mask with cat ears and red covers on his eyes. Her demon slaying outfit underneath.

Ayame and Kouga were dressed as a king and queen. Ayame's dress decorated in Lilly's while Koga wore a maroon over coat with black pants and a white shirt with black boots. On their bows were golden crowns. With their weapons concealed underneath.

Inuyasha was dressed as a knight. Full out in silver armor with broad sword and shield. Kagome was going as a princess. Her dress was a deep blue with golden thread and Shippou and Rin would be staying home with Jakken.

Taro smiled behind his mask. He was a bull fighter. His sister Sayuri was dressed as a magician. She wore a black dress with a black top hat and a black and white wand with long white gloves.

Sesshomaru looked at the others from his mask. Kagome and the other girls almost fainted at the sight of him. He was playing the role of The Phantom of The Opera.

He was dressed in a black tux with his white hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He had a long black cape with red inside. His mask was white and covered half of his face and highlighted his bright golden eyes. He wore short white gloves and held a rose inside his jacket pocket.

They were all ready but were waiting for Silver.

Taro reached into his pocket when his phone buzzed.

"Hello? Silver? Where are you?"

He sighed as the other looked at him expectantly.

"Alright. See ya."

He looked at them and shrugged.

"She'll meet us there."

They nodded and all piled into their cars.

This ball was the annual ball they had every year. All demons and half demons or people of spiritual power against demons or demon slayers were invited to come.

They found themselves a table and mingled in the crowd.

"Remember. Look for Naraku and keep your masks on." Inuyasha reminded.

Sesshomaru scoffed and walked to join the other lords. They would know something without actually knowing.

"Ah…A Phantom. Lord Sesshomaru I suspect."

The Eastern Lord said merrily.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly and engaged in conversation. He was bitter at the moment. Inuyasha and the others noticed he was always like this unless Silver was with them.

For a while nothing happened. The music was there for dancing and they all danced inconspicuously. Suddenly the music stopped and the spotlight was directed at the top of the stairs. Sesshomaru was in mid sip when Inuyasha and Kagome came to him.

"Sesshomaru. Look!!" They pointed to the top of the stairs where a beautiful woman stood. All eyes seemed to be on her.

Silver wore a long white dress that flowed out around her waist and barely hung on her shoulders. Her hands were bare along with her neck. The dress was decorated in sequins and came to the floor. Her long black hair was curled into ringlets and pulled back on one side of her face with a dainty white flower. Her make-up was white with glitter and black mascara. Her lips were decorated with shinny gloss to shine like the rest of her.

She played the part of Kristine.

Sesshomaru watched her as she descended the stairs with grace and poise. He walked forward smoothly and met her at the bottom.

She looked at him through her white mask covered in glitter and sequins. He stood proudly at the foot of the stairs waiting for her. When she reached the last step he extended his gloved hand and she took it gently.

Every male in the room practically glared at Sesshomaru as he led the dazzling beauty to the dance floor. Being the Great Lord Sesshomaru, however he completely ignored them. He was with an Angel.

The music started off with violins then commenced with soft slow notes as they twirled around alone.

Sesshomaru looked down at her softly. She was gorgeous. But when wasn't she?

Silver blushed as she felt his powerful gaze. She looked up and smiled.

"Something wrong, Phantom?" He looked directly into her eyes as Kagome and Inuyasha joined them followed by Miroku and Sango.

"Your beauty astounds everyone."

She blushed at his comment.

"And you?" He smirked like he knew something she didn't. Which he did.

"That…..Is a secret."

She raised an eyebrow and then blinked it away.

"Always full of secrets Phantom." He pulled on a blank face. He leaned down unnoticeably.

"Only for you My Kristine."

She smiled and twirled out then back in.

"And when pray tell will I find these, secrets?"

"When I reveal them."

She smiled and pulled away. The song was ending as well as the dance.

She dipped low as he bowed.

"Thank you for the dance."

He took her hand and pressed his noble lips to it.

"The pleasure was mine."

Silver glided away and was met by Kagome and Sango.

"You looked like you were having fun." Silver smiled and nodded.

"He's a wonderful dancer." Kagome and Sango huffed as Silver slunk away. Later Silver found herself emerged in boring conversation with a drunken lord who was hitting on her.

She rolled her eyes and deposited her drink in a nearby bush and stalked out to the balcony. So far she almost danced to death, hit on numerous times, almost forced to speak with boring nobles and drunks and rubbed on her butt so many times she was ready to hit someone.

She leaned over the marble balcony and looked up into the sky when his voice brought her out of his musings.

"Looking for me?" She turned and smirked.

"No. Waiting."

Sesshomaru stood beside her and looked down at her.

"Have you found any trace of him yet?" He shook his head gravely.

"No. He left earlier. Before we could get to him."

She sighed and nodded. Sesshomaru unhooked his hands behind his back and placed them on the rail next to hers. She blushed as his long fingers touched with hers.

She opened her palm and slid her hand closer and into his. Sesshomaru smirked at her attempt then took her hand in his larger one. Her hand was so soft and so small compared to his. He liked that.

Her fingers tangled with his as she breathed in the night air.

"So. What are your plans Phantom? Kidnap me? Sweep me off my feet?"

He smirked and leaned down where he embraced her from behind and pulled her small frame to his chest. His lips brushed just below her ear. He felt her shiver as he spoke.

"Both."

Silver smiled as he slipped a red rose in her free hand. He kissed her cheek and led her back into the ballroom where the others were gathered. Taro looked up from his phone as the two walked toward him. Kagome and Sango were smiling madly at Sesshomaru and Silver's entwined hands.

"Lady Silver, Lord Sesshomaru. Jakken called and said the children are in bed and he expects us on time as usual."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed them out leaving everyone else in the room in shock.

Silver leaned against Sesshomaru as he wrapped his cape around her shoulders to block out the cold.

"Inuyasha. We need to go home."

They all smiled happily. They may not have gotten Naraku but they had all enjoyed themselves.

Silver was quiet as Sesshomaru drove them back to his place. She felt something in the pit of her stomach telling her something was wrong.

They pulled into the drive and got out. Silver led Sesshomaru to his own door then stopped when she saw its condition. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

The large oak door was blown off its hinges inside. She pulled away and walked inside stunned.

Sesshomaru followed along with the rest of their group who all stopped talking when they saw the door.

"What happened here?"

Silver looked around beside Sesshomaru. The furniture was destroyed. The walls had scratch marks and were bare and ripped. The house had been ransacked completely. Everything was destroyed.

Silver's breath caught in her throat as she smelled blood. Human blood. She looked at Sesshomaru and raced up the stairs.

"The children!!"

Sesshomaru followed her on her heels. Silver raced to the children's room. Everything was dark but she maneuvered easily.

"Rin!! Shippou!!"

When she reached the room she stood in the doorway. The bedroom was torn to pieces but she ripped the covers off the beds in despair.

"Rin!! Shippou!! Answer me!!" She cried as the others filled the room. Kagome broke down in sobs as she saw her son's bed empty.

They heard a groan as a pillow mattress moved. Jakken dispelled from underneath it.

"M…My Lord, forgive me. They took me by surprise. They stole the children." Silver picked up the imp and glared into his face.

"Who?"

He stumbled and quivered.

"Nar…Naraku."


End file.
